The Hope Of Scotland
by AnaJo Skylark
Summary: For years Siobhan Wiland had suffered under the hand of the watchful eye of the world. She had to be what it wanted, the image that everybody wanted and dreamed, but for her, it was an eternal hell. Her only escape was her dreams. Powerful women that took no excuses and carried their heads high, so when she finally goes, she finds more than she ever thought. Short of CS between 6&7
1. Chapter 1

She was cold. Frozen to be exact. But, yet again they were speaking over the shot and the idea that they were aiming for and if everything was perfect for the shot as well. Another shiver wracked her body as they finally looked at her.

"Done for now." they said as they reviewed more things.

"Ja, takk." she shot at them as she made a beeline to her room.

She did whatever she could to get warm, the numbing of her fingers getting worse as she barely felt her toes. Once in the room, she buried herself under blankets and clothes, trying to gain her feelings back. She hated this world, hated it all. For years, she was trying to look for an escape out of it before it became too much on her. The people demanded her to look the way they wanted, to fit the mold they wanted every woman to be, yet she felt like hell. People used to be her worst enemy, but as of late, it was the mirror and her own mind. It was the very thought that made her want to-

"Siobhan?" she heard someone knock.

"Ja?"

"We're ready for the next round. Outfit on the left rack is what's needed, make-up will be done out here." they said through the door, "Your father said you have an important meeting afterwards as well so be presentable."

The footsteps faded away as her stomach lurched into her throat. There was only one reason he would have meeting during photo shoots. Her mind screamed at her as the sickening thoughts piled up in her head, making the room spin at an ungodly speed. Crawling to the waste basket, she let up her stomach, or what was left of it as her mind plagued her. Her tears stung her eyes as she tried to lose more of herself. She hated it, hated it all and herself. The only true happiness she found was in her sleep, where the women laid. S, strong and noble, vibrant ladies of the years yet her heart leaned toward the man she saw upon the hills. Watching over the vast land as his smoky smell hit her, his kilt lightly moving in the breeze as his white shirt barely laid upon his body. He was godlike and damn near gorgeous to her. Yet every time she tried to get near, she awoke as the reality of the world slammed her back down.

She wanted to get away. To see what she dreamed, but as a set of knocks came to the door, she knew it would never be.

"I hate this place." she said aloud.

She walked down the walkway as fast as she could, attempting to avoid her father and the eye of the public as she tried to keep her food intake down. She could still feel that old pervert's hands on her, touching and moaning as she laid there. Her father gave her no choice as he stood behind the door, listening that he got his money's deal. Too long that had gone on and too long she let it happen. She was legal of age, yet she let that worthless dog control her life like that.

Passing shops and stores, she saw herself within the glass. Her eyes slightly darker than normal as her hair messy as well in its bun. Nobody bothered, thinking she was just a regular woman making her living in the world around her, but they were so wrong. The more she looked the more she saw the disgusting creature before her. Fat and grotesque with her body so disproportioned, she wanted to vomit right then and there.

Siobhan took off down the street to the hotel she knew laid behind the last shop. She had to get away from it all, just had to. With shaky hands, she gained a room with the extra cash the pervert gave her and hid away from the world. She looked at the quaint room as she made her way to the bathroom, repeating her self-mantra of hate and needs. After bringing up what she could, she laid upon the bed, hoping and praying she could stay in the world she dreamed of.

A thought popped into her head. The library. The woman from the library told her to go there, that answers and reasons waited for her in those lands. Siobhan sat up as her words buzzed in her head. How she, herself, traveled from Russia to Norway to find the sights she looked for as well as she dreamed of women too. With it, she found the man in her dreams as well. She sat there and pondered the thought that there was someone there waiting for her, wanting to love her as she would love them. Yet her mind screamed at her. That no one would want a lard like her, such a fucked-up mess that not even the Pope could clean her soul.

"Allister." she heard someone whisper.

Siobhan jumped off the bed in a fright, looking around to see who spoke to her, yet she was alone. There was no one near her, no one next to her in the rooms either. She was totally alone.

"Allister?" she said aloud, wondering if it would happen again.

"Allister." it did it again, two voices lining the name.

"What about him, who are you?" she demanded to the air.

Suddenly she felt, weary. Sleepiness overtook her as she ended up back on the bed. Her body relaxed as her mind went to a different world. With a blink of her eyes, she saw the battle grounds of Dunbar Castle as the English tried to overtake the place, yet the woman stood strong, holding her grounds as she stared them down, ready for them to attempt anything more. The smile upon her cheeks was all Siobhan needed to know that she meant serious business and dared the men to enter.

"Not bad lassie." she heard someone behind her.

Her mind whirled as the woman came to view just to shock her. She knew the history of Black Agnes and how she thwarted of the English as she protected her castle, yet as she looked at the woman, her mind was a mess, for she looked like her.

"I do what I need." she said, getting down from her spot.

Siobhan watched as Agnes meandered to a man, yet this was no ordinary man. It was him. Yet now, she had a full view of him. Dark rusty red hair was atop of his head as green eyes glanced down, his body sharp and lean with muscle as the smell of tobacco came off him.

"And ya need to not mope and do what ya need. I know losing William was tough, but now ye and that Frenchman have what it takes to do what ya need to." she cupped his cheek as he gave her a warm smile.

Her world blurred for a second just to land her in the halls of a castle. She heard the quick footsteps of someone making their way down a hall, curiosity gaining the best of her. Following in wonder, she saw a woman open a door and quickly run in. Finding the door and opening it, she found herself once more looking at a mirror of herself. The woman stood before the desk within the room, only her nightgown present upon her. A low chuckle filled the room as she saw the same man stand before the woman.

"Mary, ya being very naughty."

"Only for now." she smiled at him, "He's asleep. A dull night like usual."

"Well then, ya Highness, the usual?"

"Yes Allister, the usual."

Before she could move it whirled once more to see him standing at the graves of both of those women, staring down at them in such a melancholy stance that it nearly broke Siobhan's heart.

"I promise to ya both, I will never love like I love ye both."

Her head shot off the mattress below her as everything played in her head again. She was shaking as she tried to gain her mindset and her ability to move and speak.

"Allister."

She nodded slowly to the voices she heard, now realizing it was the two women within her dreams. Now she knew it was no longer time to sit and dwell on what would happen. She knew what she would do and how to get to that point. And nothing was stopping her.

"Alright then, looks like I'm going to Scotland."


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't sure what country was more beautiful. As Norway had the fjords and the winter wonders and magnificent waterfalls, Scotland was a rolling land of green and awe as the rocky scenes and sharp cliffs and castles were enough to have any little girl believe they were a princess.

"Why didn't I do this sooner?"

Traveling down the quiet street toward the address the woman in Norway gave her, she felt a strange déjà vu as she made her way. Not one of fear or worry, but of comfort. She felt as if this land was home. In truth, Siobhan was glad that she won her affairs from her father and gained her rights to her money and assets. For years, the man had his thumb on her and she dutifully did his bidding, of every sort sadly. Ever since her mother's death, her life was a bottomless pit of hell. She knew little of the woman and the land she was taken from as well, but once freed, she dug everything she could. Learning of her mother's Irish roots and what she did before her father and more, understanding what she really was and why she was named the way she was as well. She smiled at the thought of how her mother tried to give her the true Irish that she was before the Nordic. It was also a reason why she was picked on in school since the letters in both first and middle made no sense whatsoever. Siobhan Niamh. God's radiant grace was what she was after, sadly her father put out that flame.

Shaking her head, she turned down the final street as everything came to view and her nerves kicked in at an alarming speed. She could feel her heart race under her chest as she continued, her hands trembled as she looked at the paper once more hoping to find the place before she turned on her heels and booked out of the place. Finally, the numbers came to view as she saw the decent home before her. Not too big, not too small. It seemed homey and just enough comfort for one to call home, not bad really. With a shaky stride, she climbed the steps and rang the bell.

She knew the woman called ahead for her, did it multiple times really to ease her troubled mind after their first meeting. She didn't expect to fight in the courts like she did and for them to take so long. Kitty, she believed she said her name was, told her that it was fine and with how things were outside the borders with Genesis and more, it was better to have taken her time and let it all go as needed. She just wasn't expecting nearly a year of it.

Silence filled the space as her anxiety spiked back up, maybe she made a mistake coming after all. Maybe it was all a big joke to see if she was stupid enough to do this like he told her she always was. Maybe-

The door came open as a small little boy popped his head out to greet her, "Hello there! Who are you?"

"Kieran!" she heard someone within yell, "What have your father and I told you?"

"But mommy, there's a pretty lady out here."

Pretty, her? Not likely, but to her dismay the door swung open more revealing the little boy and a redheaded woman before her, "Oh sorry dear, I didn't mean to frighten you with my scolding to him."

"No, it's ok, I think I made a mistake anyway. I think it's the wrong place." she replied, slowly going back down the stairs as her mind screamed at her to get to a bathroom after the boy's words.

"Wait!" she heard someone yell from inside, just to see another woman come out, "You wouldn't happen to be Siobhan, are you?"

She watched as the two women looked her over, "Yes?"

"Oh!" the redhead shouted, "You're the one Katyusha told us about. Well, bloody be, get in here. You're no stranger to this home, come in. Come in."

Before she had a moment to speak, the woman grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the warm home, closing the door as she took her jacket.

"Jesus darling, you're a bit thin there, when you last eat?" she said hanging her things.

"Not long ago really." she replied, tucking her arms away in the sweatshirt, "Able to keep it off well."

"Lucky you, still trying to lose the weight from this turkey here." she said patting the boys head, "I'm Carine by the way, you already met my son, Kieran. And that one beside you..."

"I'm Juliet, pleasure to meet you."

"Our good nurse." Carine said as something crashed in the other room, "Oh those boys. Sorry, I gotta scold them."

"Use the wooden spoon, the solid one not the one with the slits." Juliet called out to her as the boy giggled, "Now you, young man, should be getting yourself set for bed."

"It's still too early Auntie Juliet, plus I want to see the pretty lady."

Siobhan laughed at him as his sweet blues stared at her, "I'm not that pretty."

"Of course you are, just like my mommy."

"Kieran, time for bed." she heard a man call out.

"Fine daddy."

With a huff, the little boy went up the stairs as Juliet shook her head at him, "Come on, we'll talk in the kitchen. The people you really want to speak with are in there anyways."

Nodding, she followed the woman to the room as she heard fighting from another room. Bickering of war and what to do and how someone's plan was stupid or that things wouldn't work like that. Political the more she got out of it, something she didn't really care for.

"That's normal here darling." Juliet said as they entered the bright room, "Right there by the stove is Isabelle and at the table is Ian."

The two within smiled and nodded, giving friendly hello's as she sat at the table with them.

"Nice to see the face we were told about." Isabelle said as she finished something up.

"I still feel overwhelmed in this place." Ian joked as Juliet threw something at him.

"Carine is the only girl in the family besides Elizabeth, and she's just a baby." Juliet said.

"We'll I don't know about you two, but I'm loving my holiday away from my rugrats." Isabelle said laying the tray down before them.

"Still shocked Logan agreed to watch them." Ian smiled as he ate.

"He and his Sheila are hoping to get some practice in before they plan on having one of their own." she stated, "You can have a bite sweetie, it won't bite."

"Oh no, thank you, I ate before I got here." Siobhan nodded to her only to see Juliet's eyes narrow at her.

That wasn't something she expected. Well, she didn't expect any of this really, but that watchful eye of a nurse was something she wanted to avoid at all costs really. The gentle cries of a baby tore the woman's gaze away, making Siobhan sigh in relief internally.

"Mother's call." Ian chuckled as Juliet left the room, "So Siobhan, what brings you here?"

"Hva?"

"What brings you here besides Katyusha telling you to come here, there has to be reason."

"Oh well, it's hard to explain."

"Sure about that?" Isabelle said to her.

"Well... it's just-"

"Something simpler than you think." she heard Juliet enter the room once more, this time with a little girl.

"Guessing Thomas is still sleeping?"

"Isn't he always after this time?" she smiled at the man, just to turn her gaze to her, "And it's not hard to explain."

She couldn't help but burst out in laughter as they looked at her, "Sorry. I just, well with you being a nurse, I believe I belong in the crazy house to be honest. It makes no sense at all what I saw and what keeps coming to me, no matter how much sense it makes or the facts behind it. It's just not real."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, if I told you from an early age I dreamed of two women of high place and a man just to have it change or well become clearer as the women are Queen Mary of Scotland and Black Agnes and I not only see them but I see myself in them and the man that I see is somehow alive as they call his damn name. Every time I close my eyes to sleep all I hear is-"

"Allister." the three of them said.

Now that was shocking, "What?"

"They say Allister." Isabelle said.

Siobhan was shocked, there was no way. It wasn't possible. She just stared at them as they looked at one another and then at her, smiling of what they knew.

"How?"

"You think you're alone?" Ian asked, "Although I do find it strange girls. I think we are the only ones that heard our souls call out their names. Think the rest sat in silence."

"I think you're right there." Isabelle agreed.

"It's true though Siobhan, you're not alone here." Juliet spoke over the other two, "We were like you at one point too."

"Then why am I hearing and dreaming this way?" she got out.

"It's your real future. Yes, it takes time to get to that position but those dreams and voices are guiding you here for reasons."

"What reasons?"

"To be a capital." the other two chimed in.

"Capital?"

"Yes, normally we don't just drop the bomb like that, but since you have had Agnes and Mary talk to you and you seeing yourself in them, it's showing that they want you to see yourself before something comes up."

"Comes up?"

"You know that Genesis is running amok around the world." Ian said to her as she nodded, "Well, some have learned they are looking for people like us. People that dream and have past souls within them. Like you and I, we are a target for them. No real reason why either, just the knowledge of what we are and that we can be used as leverage really."

"So, I'm in danger?"

"Everyone's in danger of them, doesn't matter who you are or what you do." Juliet replied as she pulled a burp from the baby. "It's best to keep you safe before worse happens."

Siobhan let the conversation roll in her head, spinning her thoughts on all that was dropped on her and what would be. She was to be something she never knew existed and with it, she was in danger of it.

"So, what will happen to me?"

"Nothing dear." Juliet assured her, "You will just become the capital you are meant to be."

"Ok, be honest with me, what is a capital and why me? And what else is there that I need to do to be this...'capital'?"

"In all understanding, a capital is a personification of the city itself while you have a tie with the nation." Ian explained, "For example, me. I dreamed of the Celtic wars and years along with Charles Parnell, Earnest Shackelton, and Eamon de Valera. Once I understood their meaning and who they were, I made my way from New Zealand to Ireland and found my answers, and my wife."

"Wait, New Zealand? How long ago was that?"

"A wee over a year, maybe a year and a half."

"But your accent-"

"It changes when you change." Juliet cut her short, "I was born in the USA, Louisiana to be exact and had the southern accent to boot, yet when I became London, it changed to an English one. And for me my past soul was Queen Elizabeth I."

"It's true for everyone there girl." Isabelle added, "I was born and raised in Puerto Rico, but dreamed of Australia, Maude Bonney and Louise Mack. Once I got there, I fully understood and well, became Sydney."

"So, I dream of two queens of Scotland and the land itself, so will that make me Edinburgh, yes?" she asked.

"Yes. You will be Edinburgh." Isabelle replied.

"So, then there is a Scotland too?"

"Yes. Allister, he's the personification of the nation, just like our spouses." Ian smiled at her. "I have Ireland, while Bell here has Australia and Juliet has England. So now that you are here, you'll have Scotland. Bout damn time I say."

She tried to take everything in, "But how are there 'personifications'?" she quoted.

"There really isn't an explanation for them. It just is. And we are their capitals, the children are cities."

"So, you all are personifications then?"

"Yes." they said together.

So that was it. Everything that she dreamed and saw was the reason she was there, why it called to her, "So what now?"

"Well, you need to adjust to us first. It's a bit of a hectic life. We travel a lot and deal with government issues alongside them." Juliet explained.

"Ok, so here's the last question then, when do I meet him?"

"Gotta get him when he's not drunk." Ian spoke up, just to gain a slap to the head by Isabelle. "Oi, you know it's true. Ever since the first capital he's been in the bottle."

"What?"

Juliet sighed, "Look hun, the first capital was the souls of Jeanne D'Arc and Marie Antoinette. She later became Paris, but at the same time there were three other souls out there. One of China, one of Russia, and the last was Scotland. Back then the nations were told to leave the past souls alone for dreadful things happened when they interacted with them, especially if they remember. For Allister's case, it was William Wallace and the man remembered the times with Allister, and they interacted; acting as if time itself never was an issue with them. Drinking and having fun like they did all those years ago. But sadly, Allister watched him die once more before his eyes. It killed him really. After that, he was determined to make sure everyone in his family would be happy. I still remember that conversation with him when I fully learned what I would become. He was so sad back then, but he kept his word. For each family member, he made sure he was there when we changed, taking whatever precaution he could to see that everyone would be happy."

"Now it's his turn." Isabelle smiled.

"He's generous then?"

"Don't let him fool you." Ian chuckled, "He acts all tough and such but he's a softy when it comes to family. A bit stubborn and laid back, loud and a bit of a small temper when drunk or messing with his family, but and all around good guy."

"That's good then, yes?"

"Are you alright?" she heard Isabelle ask.

She looked up and saw all of them staring at her, worry laying in their eyes as they waited for her to answer, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You look a little pale and a bit faint there sheila."

"Plus, you barely have an ounce of meat on your bones, seems like you're a wee bit ill."

"If not that, more."

Her gaze darted to Juliet as the woman gave a cross glare, she knew. She probably knew the moment she came in and now it was becoming noticeable with the others.

"Nah don't worry. Being this family of meat and potatoes, you'll be back to normal in no time. Couple of good meals will get you back-"

"Sorry, but I need to use your washroom quick."

"Oh sure." Isabelle said, "Upstairs to the left."

Siobhan gave a quick nod and left them in the room. Her mind screamed at her to get there. To relieve the pressure building within and the hurt that pressed against her muscles. She could hear the voices within her head telling her the truth, that everyone around her was just being kind and nothing more. Once within, she let go. Relieving the tension as she tried to bring up what laid within her stomach. From harsh fits to dry heaves, her body abused itself as she viewed the image she believed she was. It felt like eternity in there as she looked down within the bowl, seeing the proof that she ate too much earlier that morning. With a shake of her head, she cleaned herself up and gazed in the mirror, seeing what she detested most, herself.

A slam of a door echoed the home as voices filled the air, it seemed urgent as the tone grew louder and more doors came open and shut. Siobhan left the room, making her way down the steps to hear more of the commotion.

"As of now, the damn bastards are floating around us and the Nordics. Ya think they'd get the point of getting away from us after last time." she heard someone yell.

That voice, she knew that voice well, heard it enough to know it out of a crowd. Turning the corner, she saw him. That red hair, the strong standing body, the deep voice laced with the thick Scottish, it was him and Carine was beside him.

"There's so much we can do. When it comes to the full assault, it's in Arthur's court, not ours." she told him, "Besides, you have other matters here than Genesis."

"And that'd be?"

"She's here."

His body stiffened, slowly standing straight as he looked over at Carine. His face looked pained, yet cold as she listened to the two of them. A fluent spill of Gaelic fell before the two as his eyes became narrow and his voice harsher. She felt a small well of fear build up as she listened to them, just to see him stand over Carine.

"I said it once and I'll say it again Carine, I won't gain a capital. I made sure you all got one but not for me. It won't happen for a bastard like me." he said, turning on his heels as he left the home.

That was it. She knew deep down that this whole thing was a stupid idea and belief and there it was before her, he didn't want her. Dodging to the kitchen, she saw the trio sitting and waiting for her as she gave them a quiet nod.

"I apologize, but I have to go."

"What? You just got here?" Ian protested.

"What's the matter?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm just not feeling very well. I'm going to go home and have a lie down." she lied to them.

"Is that all?" Juliet questioned.

Damn that woman and knowing so well, "Yes."

"Oh well, if you aren't well, just take it easy then and know you are welcome whenever you like. Our home is your home now." Ian smiled at her as she turned to leave.

Once out, she practically sprinted down the street, doing whatever she could to get back to her hotel and forget this day. To forget the move even. Her head was screaming at her as everything her father and the people around her said were true, all that she really was. It was all true.

"Hey, miss?" she heard someone call.

Looking back, she saw a young girl looking at her with curious eyes, "Are you her?"

The girl held up a magazine and sure enough it was her. Looking at the camera in the barely there lace as she modeled out a new make-up brand and style to the young women of the world. How to dress and look was all she was ever made to do. Before she knew it, she shook her head and moved on from the young girl. That was a life that girls needed to live in, never in a million years.

Her mind screamed once more as her stomach cried out in pain as she felt the urge once more. After tonight, she was sitting down and thinking life over once more.

"Oi, Allister, aren't ya having a pint?" one of the men yelled inside.

"Not now, I'm the phone." he hollered back.

He wanted to drink his bloody headache away but the phone conversation with Arthur was pulling his chance away.

"Allister, are you listening?" Arthur shouted through the piece.

"I heard ya." he said back into the piece, "I already told Carine me thought as well."

"You are being a stubborn ass you know?"

"When don't ya tell me that?"

"This is serious, Al. You have a capital out there waiting for you. So, pull your ass together and be what you told the rest of us."

"And again, little brother, I told ya and Carine, I won't get one."

He didn't want to hear the capital issue again. The very thought of him gaining one sent him on a line of memories he wanted to forget. All the good times surrounded by absolute hell and that no matter what he did, it always went to shit.

"You bloody git, don't you realize the harm you are causing upon yourself and the woman?"

"I won't repeat myself." he got out, "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a pint in here with my name and the boys are getting a little rowdy as well. I'll see you later."

He hung up on the man, knowing he'd hear about it in the morning when he finally woke up. Well, if it was his nephews, he didn't mind them waking him. A shout echoed the pub as a few of the men got into it. Before he knew it, they slammed into him, knocking him out the door and onto the walk, crashing into someone as they screamed out in shock and fear.

"Bloody hell ya bastards!" he shouted as he threw the men back in, turning to see a woman upon the ground, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry lassie, I didn't mean it. Are ya alright?"

He lifted her up to her feet just to be awed and smitten as he looked at her face. Long mahogany hair fell past her sea green eyes with a set of cherub lips as she stared up at him in shock. Her sweet face took him by surprise, she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry lassie." he finally shook his head as he got her to her feet, "Ya alright? Ya need anything?"

"No, I'm ok."

"Ya sure? I could hail you a cab or get you a drink after that or hell even pay something for ya. Dry cleaning or whatnot. Please lass, ya sure?"

"Positive. Thank you though."

"Oh, alright then."

"Thank you, Allister, have a good night." she said, making her way past him.

"To ya as well then." he nodded, turning back to the pub when her words clicked in his head, "Oi, wait lassie!"

But she was gone, "She knew me name?"

Pulling his cell back out he dialed up Juliet, hoping the woman could lighten his mind, "Oh, now you're calling my wife."

"Put Juliet on Artie, no messing around."

A thwack echoed the piece as Juliet came to the line, "Sorry about that, he's still sour after your call."

"I bet, but Juliet, can ye help me with something?"

"Sure."

"The woman that was in the house today, the one that is to be Edinburgh, does she have long brown hair, blue-green eyes, a bit frail and skinny?"

"That sounds like Siobhan, why?"

"Siobhan." he let her name sit upon his tongue, "Well, I just bumped into her. Literally."


	3. Chapter 3

Memories. That's what plagued his mind at that moment. From William, to Agnes, to Mary and Elizabeth and of course all the wars and death he had witnessed all his years. The rise of nations and empires along with the falls of them. He couldn't get past them, the heartache he felt with them as well.

The thought of having a capital both thrilled him and scared the fuck out of him. He really didn't know what to do with the fact either. All his siblings were crawling up his ass to speak more with her, yet he could barely face her. He felt like an ass for that night and the fact that she was in his house and he didn't properly introduce himself or make her feel welcome; yes, he was a total ass for that.

"You still moping in here?" he heard Connor say to him.

"Don't ya have anyone else to bother?"

"No, only you since you are acting like a baby."

"I'm not."

"Then go find the girl."

"Cha bhi."

"Oh, now you're using Gaelic to reply, dick." he heard him snicker.

"It's harder than you believe." he told the man.

"It would be when the girl thinks you want nothing to do with her." he heard someone else say.

Turning around, he saw Carine and Arthur enter the room, both giving a scowl of displeasure, "What are ya talking about?"

"The night when you were told that Genesis was sailing outside ours and the Nordics' water boarders, you and I talked about it and then I spoke that she was there in the house. Do you remember what you said afterwards?"

Shit, he did. "Bloody hell."

"I won't gain a capital." Carine mimicked him, "A bastard like me won't get one."

"Alright I fucked up, happy?"

"I'd be happier if you went and spoke to the woman." she snapped at him.

"Easier said than done as some would say."

"How so?" Arthur questioned, "Weren't you the one that tried to give me advice for talking to Juliet?"

"That's not the point Artie."

"Then what is, Allister?"

He stayed silent. He hated showing weakness to them. He was the oldest, had to stay strong for that reason and make sure his family was taking care of and that no issues came to view for them.

"Not talking then?" Carine asked.

"I have reason." he said, taking another inhale of the stick.

"For the love of all that's holy Al, just tell us." Connor demanded.

He couldn't hold it back anymore, "I'm terrified alright?!"

The three of them just stood there, eyes wide and mouth hung open as he stood up and walked to the window, looking at the light drizzle of the rainy day over his city. It was the truth, he was afraid.

"Allister?"

"I'm scared. For every time I've ever gotten close to someone, they die. It doesn't matter who they were or what role they played, they always died. I don't know about you three but I can't live it again. It's driving me insane just sitting here and knowing what I do."

"But Al, they were all mortal-"

"So? Have you ever thought of the chance that things may not go according to plan? What if she doesn't fully change or she reacts to it or something? What if she doesn't want to be a capital and ends up committing? Or if she makes the change and we have a babe, what if she doesn't make it through that or the child?"

"Allister, you are basing this all of what if's." Connor said.

"Yes, and we have learned so much of the capitals and cities so far with everyone that has gained. We know what to do during the change or if we aren't there for it and for a baby being born we know that as well. Allister, you are fretting over-"

He cut Arthur off, "I know but there is still unknown. Both of human and personification. We have seen so much that it affects everything we have ever had in our lives. I don't know about you all, but I can't live that again."

They all sat there in silence as his memories flashed before his eyes once more. How he watched Mary die and held Agnes's hand when she finally slipped, to being forced to watch the British eviscerate and kill William. So many heartaches with humans he had gain over the years; families that called him one of their own to loves gone too soon from the world. He just couldn't fathom doing it all again.

"Try Allister." Carine broke the silence.

"And do what? Go up to a woman I barely know and tell her she's to be my bonny lass until the end of time?"

Arthur tittered at him, "Really man?

"What?"

"Thought you'd be the gentleman of the family." he replied.

"I can be."

"Then do it."

"I agree with Arthur." Connor spoke up, "Just go and talk with the woman. Blame alcohol like you normally do."

"No, we don't need that." Carine chided.

"Fine, fine. Don't do that, but do go and talk with her. You know mom would've had a field day with you if she saw you." he said, bringing up an old nostalgia.

Ah Britannia. How she would roll their heads if she heard them. Like the Vargas twins for their grandfather and Gilbert with Germania and Old Fritz, they missed her like mad. A fair woman of war standards and a temper to boot, she was the true term of a Celtic warrior.

"Yea she'd beat us all. That and be absolutely tickled to be a grandmum, although complaining you made her one too young in her years." Connor joked as they all agreed.

"Aye, that she would." Allister said, "God we'd be hearing her mouth fer days, she wouldn't shut up."

"Would it really be a scary thing?" Carine questioned.

"Not really." Arthur replied, "She wanted us to be the best we could and after all the issues we had both past and present, she'd be pleased with us."

"I'm telling you the babies would have her the most." Connor added, "She'd be sitting in the garden playing all sorts of game with them as she held them all or sang to them, just like she did with us."

"Miss it, don't ya?"

"Don't you?" she poked at his side.

"Aye, I do." he replied, hearing the woman within his head, her scolding words giving him a boost, "Fine, I'll go talk to the lass."

The small apartment complex wasn't what he was expecting her to be in. From what he gathered from Ian and Juliet, the woman was a model for magazines and had money like crazy in her name, so why here?

Gaining the number of the room, he found himself walking down the small corridor as he mentally prepared his speech to her; between being an ass from the house and on the street that night, to apologizing for his words and hoping she'd give him a moment of the day to at least. Although one thing stuck out to him when he spoke to Juliet. She made one request, to check her kitchenette for food and such. No real rhyme or reason for it, just to see what she had. It was odd really that she asked that but he would do what he could for her.

Finally, at the door, he paused as he tried to gain the damn courage to raise his hand. What was with him? He was Scotland for god's sake, yet he stood there like a new born fawn shaking in the early morning light.

The door swung open before him, revealing a wide-eyed Siobhan, coat and bag in hand as he stood there in the hall. He couldn't find words, wasn't even able to make a noise as she looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he heard her say.

"What?" he finally got out.

She cleared her throat as she looked at him, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry about this. I was gonna knock but ya surprised me there." he replied, "I um, wanted to apologies for being an ass in my own home and for what ya heard plus the other night when I nearly toppled over ya."

"It's alright-"

"No, it's not really." he cut her off as he rubbed the back of his head, "It wasn't a proper gentleman of me."

She just stared at him, her face full of unsure and wonder of him, "Look lass, I was wondering if I could take ya fer a stroll, ya know, get to know ya better."

She looked in the apartment and then to him, just to see her eyes dart to the floor. Shit, he was probably too forward with that, "It doesn't have to be today, it can be whenever ya feel well enough. I know Ian said ya seemed a bit ill."

"No, it's ok. I need to double check something fast before I leave." she nodded to him, Opening the door wider, "Come on in while I finish."

He nodded to her as he walked into the small place. It was what he would picture of a typical city apartment, small and quaint as it looked homey and lived in. Her kitchen came to view as she disappeared into a different room. Now or never. He opened the cupboards, just to move to the fridge and the drawers. There was food within them, but not enough for just one person. What the hell was she eating then?

"All set." she came back in with a sweatshirt on, nodding to him.

"Alright then. Let's walk the capital aye?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Now come on, don't lie to me, do you really own one?" she poked his side again as he laughed at her.

"Come on lassie, ya don't need to know what's in me drawers."

"It's a simple question."

He looked over at her, those shining eyes looked into his as her smile broke him down, "Fine, you win. Yes, I own a kilt and wear it."

"Thought so." she chuckled.

"Haud yer wheesht lass."

"What's that mean?"

He smiled, "Shush or be quiet. Gotta teach ya Scots Gaelic then."

"Do you and Carine converse all the time in Gaelic? I heard you two the other day, just curious there."

"We speak our own yet we understand each other clearly. It'd be like Canadian French and Metropolitan French or European and Brazilian Portuguese, they're different yet close in some ways where ya can speak to the other and understand them. Carine and I were always together as well so it just rubbed right for both of us. Arthur can speak a bit of Gaelic from both parts but not like us."

"That's actually pretty neat."

"Says the woman that knows a mix of three languages."

"My mother taught me what she could, then it was Norwegian the rest of the way."

"Why is that if ya don't mind me asking?"

She gave a heavy sigh as her eyes averted down to the bench they sat upon, "He took me there when she died."

"Goodness dearie, I'm sorry-"

"No, no. It's alright. I'm away from it now, so it is better."

He watched her as she twiddled her fingers and barely moved from the spot, there was something more there that he needed to know, but he was waiting for her on that piece.

"So yer mother was Irish then?"

"Born and raised." she replied, "She never said much about her past from what I could remember of her. I remember playing near the water and such, but not much after that."

"Were ya?"

She hummed in reply, "Galway."

"Ah, no wonder Carine took a liking to ya."

"Well, she is Ireland so it shouldn't be shocking."

His head snapped to her direction, "They told ya?"

"You could say that." she smiled at him, "My dreams started it and they helped piece it together for me."

"Well, hell. Here I've been sitting, sweating my balls off in worry over that." he sighed to himself, "Less thing to explain then."

She lightly pushed his shoulder as he smiled at her, "Yes they told me. So, with that, could you answer me something?"

He waited for her as she adjusted herself, "Why did you say what you did?"

Ouch, not what he was expecting. He sat himself up as he knew he couldn't avoid this conversation, he did owe her the truth of why. He gave his siblings the truth, might as add another to the list.

"Truth." he sighed out, "I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I have seen so much death before me that I'm afraid to be close to anyone anymore. I've loved and lost in all sorts and the hurt hits deeper every time it happens. Hell, even countries. Ones that fade or no longer are the statures that they once were, it's scary to think that one day they'll be gone. Even little Peter."

He rubbed his face with the thought of the micro-nation just to have his family slip in his mind, "I don't think they told ya but we almost lost Juliet and Thomas. Scary doesn't even cut it for what it was. I still see Arthur standing outside that hospital window, looking at his son, the knowing that his wife was in the next room barely hanging on. I never felt weaker in my life than seeing my family suffer around me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. It ranked up there with the fading of our mother. With that bit of knowledge, I'm afraid that it will happen again. It was wrong of me to speak, but it's true. I don't want to be close for I'm afraid that it will happen again."

"They almost died?"

"Aye, ya remember the terrorist attack on cities and capitals all over?"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue as he leaned back in the seat, "That was it. When things like that used to happen, it affected the country. Now that everyone is gaining capitals and having cities, it hit them instead. Stupid bastard that sold out information, didn't leave anything left of him after we found out. God I still see Carine as Ian dropped to the ground."

"You're afraid I'll die?"

With a heavy sigh, he nodded to her. It was true. "I fear that very much. As I said, everyone that I ever had beside me in any way has passed from me."

"But according to Juliet, if I die, I'll become Edinburgh and I'll be what would be considered immortal, yes?"

"That is what is known."

"Yet you are afraid of the unknown."

He nodded, "Then why not just dive into it?"

"Dè tha a?"

She gave a small smile, "Well, I did. To be honest I thought the woman in Norway, Kitty, was just lying about all this and what I was seeing and more. Once I got here it just made sense no matter how scared I was. Hell, I was ready to leave the house until your nephew opened the door, I was so scared but it made sense. The main reason I left the way I did that night is that I heard you and thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Cha bhi, I mean no." he almost shouted, "It's like I said, I had reason to say what I did to Carine, but all it did was make me a feckin eejit."

He heard her laugh at him, "Oi, what's so funny?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"I don't know, something about you." she said, "Alright, why not get off this topic, why not something you really want but won't tell people."

"Ya mean like a dream of mine?"

"Yes."

He leaned back once more, his hands resting against the back of his head as his legs crossed each other, his one thought coming forth, "Alright I'll tell ya, but ya can't tell me in-laws, for it will get to my siblings and I'll never live it down. Promise?"

"Promise." she held out her hand.

He shook her hand as he went back to his comfortable state, "For a while now, well that's not all true. Ok, it really began when I took care of my siblings. I was the oldest and was the one that cared for them when ma faded. But even after that and they all became their own and now Carine and Arthur being married and having babes, I was a bit envious from past and such. Well, truth, I want to be a da."

"A papa?"

"Oi, papa is grandfather, don't want that yet. Still too good looking for that title." he joked, making her laugh, "But yes. A da."

"Dreaming of a family then."

"That I have. Haven't ye?"

"I have." she became distant and quiet as she said that.

He watched as her emotions and body seemed to change as mentioning her family sent her in a downward spiral internally just to hear a low growl of her stomach.

"Ya hungry lass?"

"No, I'm fine."

Another set of rumbles echoed from her, "I think the wee beastie that's yer belly says otherwise. Come on, let me grab ya something to bite."

"It's alright, it's getting late anyway."

"It isn't that late-"

"We've been at the park talking and laughing and telling each other everything we could for the last three hours." she giggled at him.

There was no way they were talking that...he looked at his watch to see that she was right. Three hours had passed them by as if they never existed.

"See?" he heard her say, "Besides I need to head to the store anyway. I'll get something then."

"Oh, that's right, ya were leaving when I came to yer door." he remembered, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, in truth, I really enjoyed talking with you Allister. It was more than that I thought."

"Well I'm glad the old Scotsman still has it then." he gained another laugh from her, "I'll admit I love to hear ya laugh."

"I'm glad you stopped at my door."

"Glad ya gave me the time. Why not another day like this? Strolling around or I show ya parts of Scotland?"

"Sounds like a date."

He smiled at that, now he was never going to hear the end of it with his siblings yet he didn't care, that intoxicating smile and those wild sea eyes had him. With a quick exchange of words and numbers, he watched her walk away; his heart dancing in his chest as his head swam in happiness.

The sudden vibrations of his cell caught him off guard, fumbling the piece he finally saw Juliet's name upon the screen, "Hello?"

"Hey, how are you two?"

"Great actually, got another day ahead of us."

"That's good, progress is very good in this case." she said, "Now do you remember what I said earlier for you to do?"

"Aye and it had some food in there, not a lot but she said she was going to the store to get more."

Silence filled the line, making a small chill of worry run up his spine, "Juliet?"

"You aren't with her to see what she buys?"

"No, why would I?"

"Did you go out to eat?"

"No, we sat in the park and talked the whole time. Did offer when I heard her stomach demand grub but she denied me."

He heard Juliet curse under her breath, "Alright, I think I need to dig deeper and have Marissa help me and maybe Marie as well. It's not their specialties in this but maybe they know people in that field. I can only do so much medical but even then, it's-"

"Oi Juliet." he cut her off, "Not to be an ass but what are ya talking about?"

"Ever hear of eating disorders?"

"What when people see something else and think..." his mind trailed off with the basic knowledge that he had, it couldn't be.

"I've seen it before Allister and she's trying to hide it." he heard her say, "If we can get in to open her and see where this begins, we can start helping her but until then, she's slowly killing herself."

He felt numb, his own fear rising as his thoughts were correct with what he believed would happen. He just didn't know how to prevent this one as he heard her finish her sentence to him, sealing the fear within him even more.

"Allister, I believe she's anorexic and bulimic."


	4. Chapter 4

He made himself a worried wreck. After talking with Juliet and her suspicions of Siobhan, he ran over the internet and books that he could find about the two disorders, just to make himself sick.

"How in yer right mind do ya find yerself fat lass?"

For three weeks, he spoke with her and watched her every movement with precision and everything that Juliet told him he saw. She barely ate a bite in front of him and if he was lucky enough to get her to eat, she would disappear for a moment and come back looking paler than before, shaky and barely holding her head up. She was destroying herself before him and he was clueless on what to do.

"Allister?"

Snapping his head around, he saw her walk into his office. A look of curiosity puzzling her face as she came up to the desk.

"Sorry lass, I didn't hear ya come in."

"I called your name three times."

"Cac. I'm sorry, was lost in me work." he said closing the laptop. "Right, so what do ya want to do today?"

"Well, since I'm to be your capital one day, why not learn more of Scotland besides Edinburgh?"

He smiled at her, that was one thing he was glad for. How well she took the idea of becoming a capital and her willingness to learn from everyone. He glanced over at the small calendar and grinned at the date.

"Well lassie, I think I know what we can do. A small drive to Alva won't hurt plus you get a small insight of Scotland as we get there. Sound good? Ian and Carine will be there with Kieran."

"Sure, sounds good to me."

He readied the device to power down as the webpage glared at him, the information he learned from screaming information at him, "Uh, quick question lass."

"Yes?"

"How old are ye?" it really was the only thing he was missing besides her past.

"Age an issue?"

"No! I was just never told. You're mature for yer age yet seem young in looks."

"It's because I am." she replied. "I'm turning twenty in the winter."

Holy hell, she really was a wee babe compared to him, even physical age. "Well, that explains that. And as I said age isn't an issue. Especially in our cases."

"Alright, how old are you then?"

"Human wise I'm 26, pure age a bit over one thousand, if you want to be technical and all."

"Wow."

"Told ya."

She smiled at him, shaking her head with the newfound knowledge, "Alright, enough scaring each other with age, let's go."

Before long, they were on their way to the festival, chattering away as she asked about the history of the places and what she would see. He gave no pause as he answered everything she threw at him, watching her admire the drive up to the small town. Those stunning sea eyes never leaving the window as each breath she took was another question, a wonder to the land and him. She captivated him. Awed him. And yet he still felt like an ass. He mentally kicked himself for thinking the way he did, that he'd never gain a capital like the others and yet there she was, beside him and learning everything she could about the world she was entering and slowly, he was falling for her more and more.

But of all things, he prayed he wouldn't lose her. Not just for her to be a capital, but with everything falling apart around them. It was a rough time they were sitting in. After the attack on all the capitals and cities, everything skyrocketed in safety and the fact that Genesis took Beijing and held her captive for so long, left most nations shaking in fear for their other halves. He still thought Arthur and Juliet were nuts for moving right along and having Elizabeth after the incident with Thomas and such, but the body was a miraculous thing really. Nora healed after the torture of Genesis, Delilah found herself pregnant after being told she would be barren for life, and Katyusha gained her sight after being blind from birth, even Trine whom was crippled in an accident gained her legs back. Allister chuckled lightly to himself when Mathias pointed out that all Berwald's work he put on his house was all for naught, but the man smiled at him looking down at his hand where a small charm laid against the cool metal chain upon his wrist.

"Allister?"

"What?"

Siobhan laughed at him, "Boy you were really gone there."

"What do ya mean lass?"

"I called your name at most five times and you didn't answer, just stared out into the unknown."

"Oh, sorry Siobhan, didn't mean to." he apologized, "What were ya asking then?"

"I asked if we're here?" she repeated herself, "There was a sign a bit back saying Alva."

Taking in the land, he realized he zoned out the last half of the trip as the grounds came to view, hearing her gasp in excitement. "Aye we're here."

With a final turn into the park, the woman bounded out of the car as Carine and Ian came to view as Kieran played with Duchess in the grass. He followed behind as he watched them speak with her, smiling as the cheers from the crowd echoed the air, giving hints as to what was going on. The yip from Duchess caught his attention, glancing over he saw the dog place her paws upon Siobhan's legs, begging for her attention.

"Oi, down ya wee beastie." he said petting her soft head. "Guessing you two are watching her for them huh?"

"We wanted Kieran to learn a little responsibility, so we asked Juliet and Arthur if it was ok." Ian replied as he watched the dog bound back to Kieran.

"Didn't realize they had a dog." Siobhan pointed out.

"Yea, she's in London most of the time. Depending on how much traveling the two must do, we watch her here and there for them so they don't have to worry." he replied to her, "She's Juliet's to be honest. Came with her when she moved here from the US. Now according to them she's always at the foot of Thomas's bed."

"A dog is a man's best friend." she smiled at him.

"That they are." he said taking her hand and nodding to his sister and in-law, "Alright lassie, let's have a look around, shall we?"

"Of course, there's so much to see." she practically dragged him as they made their way over to the spots.

Everything she went to, he explained their dynamics and history of it. The art of some and the power of other and how clans were different from each other and what they did for fun and entertainment. Of all things, she was awed by the dancing the most and the kilts that adorned everyone. He couldn't help but awe at her curiosity.

"No offense Allister, but I think Carine's style of dance is a bit better." she said, a small apologetic smile on her face as he heard Carine cheer behind him and Ian laugh.

"Why's that?" he said looking back to the women upon the stage.

"Blame Lord of the Dance." she smiled at him.

"Ah, that tiptoe bastard."

"Hey now, that man and Jean Butler brought forth my culture swine." Carine scolded him.

"Now, now children, fight nice. Little ears and eyes are learning all." Ian warned as his hand rested upon Kieran's head.

"It is different Uncle Al." the little boy piped up, "More like you when you come home from the pub with Uncle Arthur."

"The Highland dance doesn't look like they're drunk. It's art as yer mother would call it. Difference is we don't have to keep stiff like they do."

"But we have more color." the boy shot back.

"He has a point." Siobhan giggled behind him.

"Who's side ya on lassie?" he poked her cheek as she grinned wildly at him. "We got tap too. That's what Cape Breton is and as I said, we don't have to have stiff bodies to dance like ya do Carine."

"You're just jealous Ireland hit the map before you."

"Who's older?"

"Physically or mentally?"

He heard Siobhan and Ian bust out in laughter as Carine gave him that sideways grin, the very same their mother would give when she caught them in their own words, patiently waiting for them to just fess up and tell the truth. With a wave of his hand, he shooed the woman away as he took Siobhan around more.

"You didn't have to be mean to your sister."

"Yer an only child, ya don't know what it's like. She's spawn's child I swear."

"Now that's cruel."

"'Tis true, I swear." he told her as he made his way towards the heavy area, "Now here is Scottish power here."

From the dense logs to the heavy stones, they watched as each man and woman competed in the games. He glanced down to see her wide-eyed and wondrous of the people around them, how cute she was like that. He understood why Artie could keep his eyes off Juliet or Francis from Brie, it all made sense finally. Her gaze left the spot and landed on another, her head cocked slightly as she tried to see what she could.

"What ya see?"

"Is that archery?"

Looking past her head, he saw the familiar targets as others readied their bows for the challenge. Of course, there was one that most never made it too, far out from the others. The main goal to hit yet most stayed to the closer ranges.

"I believe so. Why ya ask?"

"I always fancied archery. Wasn't allowed to participate according to my father. It would hurt me." she replied, "I think he was more afraid of me gaining a backbone and shooting him."

"Ouch, note ta self, don't piss ya off." he chuckled, "Want to have a go then?"

"Would I!"

And then she was gone, running for the archery spot as he followed quickly behind. Sure enough, one of the men spoke to her, taking her to the other side where people could practice or shoot for the first time like her. He waited and watched as the man helped her pull the string back and fired the arrow into the target.

"Not bad Siobhan, not bad at all."

"I sucked." she replied, seeing it in the lower corner.

"It's yer first time, don't be beaten yerself for it."

"Oi, I've seen ya before." the man smiled at him, "Wanna have a go?"

He held out the bow and a single arrow to him, a small twinkle in the man's eye said everything to him as Siobhan waited for him.

"Well, go on." she said, leaning up to his ear, "I want to see how good a shot the great Scotland is."

He couldn't help but grin, "Remember lass, I was in many wars with this weapon."

"Then that one target so far away won't be a problem."

The little minx, she gave him a dare you smile as she crossed her arms and popped her hip out to him. Her eyes a dangerous mix of curiosity, cunning, and mischief. As he sized up the bow, a wicked thought came to mind.

"Alright then, what do I get if I hit the target dead center?"

"A kiss from your fair maiden."

"Well hell then." he said moving up to the spot.

With a quick crack of his neck, he lifted his arm and took sight of the target. He let two fingers test the air around them as he watched the sky briefly, only when it felt right did he pull back on the string, judging and planning it all out as he gave the bow a slight raised above the target. Then the wind was gone, and he let go of the string. A small whiz passed by as the arrow when flying across the sky and to its location. The man on the side took out specs just to laugh and clap his hands together as he came up to him.

"Yet again, ya made it all the way down." he said handing him the glasses.

Looking down the line, he saw the arrow, jutting out from the center of the target, a clear shot from nearly three hundred and seventy meter away. He truly was quite proud of himself there and of course his prize at the end as he saw Siobhan come up to him. Handing her the piece, she looked through and gasped at the fact, her wide-eyes looking back at him as her jaw hung open in awe.

"Well then," he said nodding to the man and walking away with Siobhan, "Looks like a fair maiden owes this archer a kiss."

She giggled beside him as they ventured away from the crowd as her eyes glittered up at him. Behind them he recognized worry and wonder, his own mind wondering if he was pushing her a bit too far.

"Ah don't worry about it Siobhan." he pulled her to his side, "Whenever ya comfortable with me, then I'll get my victory-"

He was silenced as her hands grabbed his face and brought his lips to her own. The sweet bliss that was the kiss filled him with joy and excitement, he pulled her closer just to feel her hands wrap around his neck, deepening their kiss as the world disappeared. Jesus, she was heavenly, how did he go so long without her like that?

"Mam, da! Uncle Allister and Siobhan are mugging their faces off!" he heard Kieran yell.

Breaking the moment, he saw the little brat standing a few away as Ian and Carine came into sight.

"Oi ya little beastie, I'm getting ya for that!" he said, letting go of her and taking off for the boy.

Kieran let out a shriek of excitement as he chased him around the area. He saw Carine join Siobhan's side as Ian laughed at the two of them. In honesty, he didn't mind messing with the boy. It was one thing he enjoyed really, messing with the kids or telling them stories and watching their imaginations lift higher than before.

"That's it Allister, tire him out for us!" he heard Ian call out.

With two more steps, he grabbed the boy and hoisted him over his shoulder, the fits of laughter and protest from him gained a large smile upon his own face as he made his way back down to Ian and Duchess.

"Where did our lasses go?"

"I don't know." Ian shrugged, "Somewhere around here."

"Come back here you bod!"

"That's Carine."

"Ya, and she's pissed." Ian handed the leash to Kieran, "Be good now and stay with her, alright?"

"Yes da."

Both men went over to the commotion the woman was making, watching her walk around tents, heavily in search for something as anger crossed her face.

"What's wrong darling?" Ian asked her.

"Some wank grabbed a hold of Siobhan and tried dragging her off, saying she owed him for things and needed to do as told." she told them, "The look upon her face said enough to me that she wanted nothing to do with the man."

"Oi, what ya mean? Who grabbed my girl?" Allister demanded.

"I dunno who he was but he knew her and she knew him, yet she wanted nothing to do with him."

A frightened scream echoed the area, grabbing the attention of everyone in the area. His own head shot in the direction of the sound, his eyes finally seeing its source.

"Siobhan!" he ran towards her as a man hauled on her arm, trying to drag her away.

Allister saw the tears stream down her face as she fought him off, begging him to leave her alone, yet the man yanked harder on her. He weaved around the people, trying his best to get to her before things got worse. With a clench fist, he was on top of the man, knocking him away as he gathered Siobhan in his arms. She shook in fear as the man got back up and glowered at them.

"Bloody hell, what's yer problem?" he heard someone shout at him.

"She's my damn property and I lost all my assets due to her stubbornness." he spoke up. "The little slut owes me. So, come on girl, get your fatass up, we're going home."

Allister didn't remember getting up, nor fully laying into the man. He didn't utter a word as his fist connected with his head. He just felt pure rage as his words buzzed in his head about Siobhan. The sudden jerk of being lifted caught him off guard as he felt Ian drag him off the man.

"For all that's holy Allister, calm down. You don't have to cave his head in." Ian shouted as he pulled him to the grass.

All he could see was red at that moment, how dare he say anything like that about her. She was far from what he said, she was perfect. A wee skinny due to her issues but perfect in his eyes.

"Allister listen, I know you're pissed, but being this way isn't helping Siobhan. She's a mess Al, you need to be there for her, not pummeling him into the ground." Ian spoke to him as her cries finally reached his ears.

Looking over, he saw Siobhan curled up against Carine as she cried her eyes out. He paused for a moment, realization donning on him just to get up and running over to her. She was shaking like crazy as he tried to have her look at him, yet she flinched away.

"Siobhan, it's me lassie, it's me. Allister." he said to her, "It's yer archer as ye are my fair maiden like ya said."

"Al." he heard her finally get out.

"Aye, it's me."

"Allister, I want away from him."

He turned to see the men of the games and tents cart him off to the police, "He's gone gràidhean. Look past me, the polis is hauling him away. They're doing this for ya. He messed with one of ours, and we don't settle for that."

He watched as her eyes looked at the sight of the man being placed in the car, screaming profanity at the police as the onlookers cheered the action. She trembled against them, her eyes darting to everyone as he tried to comfort her.

"I need away." she muttered out.

"We'll move away from here dear, no worries-"

"A restroom."

His eyes widened, knowing what she was going to do, "No."

"Allister!" Carine scolded but he paid her no mind.

"Ya don't need that lass." he told her, "Not at all."

"But Allister-"

"Ya ain't going to the damn toilet just to bring up yer guts that have nothing in it as it is. Ya already did that before we got here and by damn I'm not watching ya kill yerself by starving or bringing it all up."

She stared at him as Carine was ready to give him an ear full but his own emotions were raging at that moment, "I ain't losing ya to them. Never ya hear. Yes, Juliet and I know what ya have and it's why I've been up yer ass for food and more. I don't want to be an asshole but I ain't having ya do this either."

Tears welled up in her sea eyes, kicking him harder in the gut than he thought it would, yet he pressed on, "Ya ain't falling into anorexia or bulimia lass, I won't let ya. That dobber's words meant nothing. What he said are lies. Ye are none of it. Yer not fat and yer not a slut. Ye are Siobhan, the capital of Edinburgh and the girl I care for. Don't do this to yerself, I'm begging ya."

There was silence from Carine and Ian as he held tightly to Siobhan, praying that something got into her, that his words made some sort of impact. Even though it wasn't the same, he asked Ludwig for advice as well, and according to him, drilling Marie is how he finally got a crack into her.

Before he knew it, her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace as a shuddering sob left her, "Alright."

"Thank ya Siobhan, thank ya." he whispered as he held her against him.

"Allister?"

"Aye?"

"I want to go home."

He didn't hesitate with her request. He lifted her up, holding her tight to him as he made his way out of the park and away from the nightmare that ensued moments ago. He was doing whatever he could to make her happy and realize there was more to her than she thought. He was going to help her no matter what it took.


	5. Chapter 5

Loath. Anger. Hurt. That's all she could feel at that moment. His words still rang in her head as Allister took her away and tried his best to get her to smile for him. Tried to get her to eat, to drink anything, hell even really speak to him but she was silent. Not that she wanted to be, she wanted to tell him no to it all. To tell him he was doing just fine helping her but if she opened her mouth she knew she'd lose it right then and there. Could feel it at the top of her throat still. She was lucky enough that he left for a mere few minutes for her to escape and let go. Her hand still had the indents of her teeth as she gagged herself to bring up more. But as Allister said, there was nothing left in her.

Siobhan looked out the window over the capital, finding buildings and shops that he told her about and what each one held. She tried focusing on them, just to notice her reflection staring at her against the glass. Fat and unclean, a bastard of a child and filthy woman, that's what she saw. Siobhan buried her face in her arms as she sat upon the nook, wanting to disappear within herself.

"Siobhan?" she heard him call out, "Siobhan are ya awake?"

She heard him enter the room as she hummed a reply. Before long, he was beside her and rubbing small circles on her back, humming a small, comforting tune. She leaned into him, letting the moment take her mind away, hoping that deep within it would silence her monsters away.

"Come here lassie." she felt his arms wrap around her, lifting her to sit upon his lap.

Laying her head upon his chest, she heard the steady heartbeat that laid underneath it. She never realized how soothing that really was, just to listen to someone's heartbeat that she cared for. Cared for, those very words rang in her head as her own thoughts donned on her of her feelings. She cared for him like he cared for her, maybe even more. Her hand laid against his chest as she took in everything she had gained from him. She adored him really, from his boisterous attitude and loud accent, to the sweet and gentle heart she had seen him devote to his family and her. His red tangled mess of hair came to her mind along with his piercing green eyes, two things she never thought she'd find attractive on someone yet on him, was damn near perfect. He continued humming as he rubbed her back, taking her free hand with his other, letting his fingers trace hers. He paused only for a moment when he ran his fingers over the indents upon her hand.

"Siobhan?" his voice was laced in worry and knowing.

Dammit. He knew. He knew she binged and let herself sink away. She pulled away from him, just to see herself in the mirror across the room. She couldn't understand what he saw, how he could see her pretty or anything. She was disgusting in her mind. Inside and out.

"Lass, please." he begged lightly as she shook off his hands

"No Allister."

"Siobhan."

"It's old."

"Like hell it-"

"Just please Allister."

"But lass-"

"I'm just fine, so don't worry-"

"Siobhan!" he shouted, scaring her as he gave her a stern look. "I ain't stupid lass, so don't play me as so. I ain't trying to be a dick, I swear, but lass this has to come to an end."

"It's not that simple Allister."

"I know it ain't. Believe me, I've read the articles and book about the things. It terrifies me Siobhan, it really does. I know you see yerself being fat, saw yer calorie book as well, but lass, ye're not fat. Far from it. Yer almost too damn skinny, I can see every bone in ya and that's not right."

She sat there, waiting for him to continue as he looked down at his hands, "Whatever ya heard, it was all a lie. Even that bastard at the games, everything he said was a lie. Ye're none of that."

Her head filled with his words once more, not just from earlier, but from the time she could remember. Everything he had her do and say and act. She felt a shudder roll through her as she looked at the mirror once more. Allister was wrong, he was wrong with everything.

"You're wrong."

"Like hell I am. Siobhan, don't ya hear me? Ye're-"

"But he wasn't wrong though, I am all that he said!" she finally raised her voice.

"Oi that's bullshit. As I said, ya ain't fat and nor are ya a slut. God, I hate saying that to you but 'tis true. Ya aren't."

"Yes I am." she felt the tears stream down her face, "I am what he said."

Allister stared at her, as if he was trying to fully understand what she was implying. Her memories came back, from every moment he had her in those hotels, those special houses and more. She heard him screaming at her for eating just a small piece of bread, saying that she was a lard ass and would ruin profit for him.

A heavy sigh broke her thoughts as she saw Allister run a hand through his red locks, "Alright then, now answer me this, was it by yer own doing or by another?"

That she wasn't expecting. She just stared at him, unsure of what to say or do as his greens looking into her. Gently, he took her hands, kissing each knuckle as his thumbs caressed the places he trailed.

"Siobhan, that man was the monster, not you. He deserves to be locked away for all time and never see daylight."

Siobhan was awestruck, she wasn't sure how to act. Deep down she knew he was right with what he said, knew that he was right about him yet she still believed she was the one at fault. Her mind faltered between her past and present as she tried to find a medium between them, only to land on one thing. Pressing her back against the wall, she gave a small scoff as she looked out the window.

"You know, for a long time I wished one thing. One thing."

"And that would be?"

With a trembling lip, she felt her emotions pour out of her as her tears fell, "I wish she never died."

It was the god's honest truth, if only her mother were still alive, oh how things would be so much different, "You know, if she were here, I wouldn't have been to Norway and faced that beast of a man that is my father. I would've never been placed in that damn photo shoot that he found. I would've made more of a name for myself than a goddamn model. I would've been fine in school and had friends and felt like I belonged. I would have never had to suffer under his hand. I wouldn't have been sent to those damn hotels after the sessions. I..."

She trailed off as the harsh reality laid before her. She was blaming her mother for things she wasn't there for. The woman couldn't help it, the illness took her away before she could even try and protect her.

"Siobhan?" she heard him call to her gently as she shuddered.

"I just wish it was all different." she said, "There's so much I wish that I know won't come true, but deep down I just wish that things would have."

Silence loomed over the room, giving it a dark and dismal feeling as she spoke about her past. She knew he was waiting for her to continue, that she needed to explain how it all started and how it just tumbled out of control. With a shaky sigh, she did.

"My mother passed away when I was about four, five years old. I didn't really understand, I just knew that she was asleep and wasn't waking up no matter what I did. That's when my father came for me, I didn't even know I had one until that time. It was good at first. He took me to Norway and helped me learn the language and writing it. He kept up the English as well, said it would make things better for me. I just thought back then he was trying to be nice to me and help me get better with things. Once I started school, I was picked on for my name. I dealt with it for a while but finally when to him for help. I can still smell the alcohol. 'It's her damn fault giving you a stupid name like that. Suck it up.' Those words echoed in my head but I did as he said and endured even more. Then he found the photo shoots. Quick easy money for kids and parents and he dove into it. It was fun in the beginning, like playing dress up and having my picture taken all the time. I loved it really, that was until I was eleven.

"I can remember coming home one day and seeing him steaming mad over some papers. I just ignored him and began my own homework and grabbed myself something to eat. The next thing I knew he grabbed the plate and smashed it into the wall, screaming at me of how I ruined a good chance of money all because I was fat. Never did I think that I was or even close to it. He locked all the cupboards and fridge under a key, only eating when he thought it was right. The pain was horrid, starving like that as a child. At one point with it I ate the paper from my notebook, doing anything to surpass the hunger I felt. Only time I really got to eat was school. Teachers noticed how skinny I was, they fed me more and asked if I was getting enough at home. I knew he said he was losing money so I told them we didn't have a lot, I didn't understand. So, they made sure I had enough to eat every day. But then he found out. I can still remember eating lunch in the room and hearing him screaming at the teachers, saying they were ruining his profit. The next I knew I was yanked out of the school and he had me on that online schooling.

"Every day after that he made me stand in front of a mirror and he pointed out everything that was wrong with me. Each roll, each inch of fat and worthlessness. Told me I needed to get rid of it or I would die from it. I was afraid and so I starved myself, eating sparingly when he let me. There were days I would sneak food away and binge as much as possible before he found out, normally a day or two before a shoot. I was slowly gaining a name for myself over there, magazines had my pictures and billboards for products. It was interesting, and that's also where it when downhill. I was almost fourteen when he came in one day and had me take a pill, said it would help during the shoot. I didn't argue and did as told, putting on the outfit like he wanted. It was then I noticed the piece was smaller and more revealing than I had ever had before. But like usual I was told to shut up and do as the camera man asked. So, there I was in this seedy hotel, waiting for the shoot to move to its place and begin, but it never did. The man within the room took the picture within and...and he raped me. I ran home after that, praying that there would be justice for me and that it would all end and he would see what had happened. I can still hear him laughing. 'Of course, I knew, why do you think I gave you that pill? It pays more.' It was then I knew I was in a never-ending hole.

"Clients, as he called them, would call up for shoots for clothing or their brand of something, and afterwards they'd have me. I had some tell me I was beautiful yet they covered me when I cried, saying I was ugly and needed to shut up and take it like a good girl. Some said I was fat in areas, not worth the fuck as they would place it. Only then did I value the ones that took me with no issues. I got beat when I got back to him, hearing that I was fat and worthless to him and the clients. Just enough to hide bruising with make-up. I just stopped eating all together and if I did I'd only have a little and then binge it out. I calculated calories and how much I worked out. I was determined then to be what they told me, perfect to the man's eye. It became a point where I would look in the mirror and see the same thing I do today, a fat disgusting woman that doesn't deserve a single damn thing. I know you wanted me to talk, both you and Juliet. So, there it is."

She didn't dare look at him. She didn't want to see his expression of disgust or hate, never on him, all she did was remember his smiling face as he saw her the way he wanted- solid arms wrapped around her as Allister kissed her head, that she wasn't ready for.

"I'm so sorry Siobhan. I truly am." he petted her hair and rocked gently as she slowly curled into him, "That isn't a life for a wee girl, and all I want to really do besides hold ya is go down to the station and choke the living shit out of that worthless bastard."

She cried, practically sobbed against him as he whispered words of love and kindness to her, trying to sooth her troubles away. It's all she really could do; clinging to his shirt for all that was worth, trying to keep herself together as her own emotions overran her. She tried to move away, she didn't want to ruin his clothes with her damn mess of a face she had at that moment, yet he gave her no chance.

"How can you still hold me?" she finally got out.

He let go, just to have her face him, his greens boring into hers, "Why do ya say that Siobhan?"

"After everything I told you, you still-"

"Oi!" he raised his voice, "It wasn't yer own doing. Yer da forced it on ya, never giving you a chance to be a kid, to be a young girl, a teenager for god sake. He took yer world and tossed it in the can as he sat fat and happy on his own tower."

She watched the emotion roll behind his eyes as they shifted to a darker green. It was strange, to have someone care so deeply and fully for her, she wasn't sure how to react to it as she felt another shudder roll through her.

"Oh, no lassie, I'm not yelling at ya. I'm just telling the truth. Don't blame yerself; it was him, not you."

Deep down she knew he was right, it was just hard to admit it. Looking down at her hands, she saw the indents upon her knuckles, the same ones he found and with it she felt sick. Not in her features or her past demons, but the fact that she upset him. Broke his trust at that moment and hurt him. Once more she felt him pull her to him, resting her head upon his shoulder as he gathered her in his arms. A warm and secure feeling enveloped her as he held her again, whispering words of truth and encouragement.

It felt peaceful. As if all her troubles and fears just disappeared for that moment as he rocked her, soothing more of it away as her eyes grew heavy from everything. Settling against him, she felt herself slip into slumber, hearing Mary and Agnes tell her enchanting tales of the Scotsman she had before her.

Squeals of laughter and delight rose her from her dreams. Siobhan groaned at the intrusion as she stretched out noticing the soft surface she was on. Looking around, she noticed the bedroom as his as a tartan blanket of blues, greens and white covered her. Sitting up she heard the squeals once more as she realized the source of them as she heard Allister arguing lightly with them.

Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, she made her way to the kitchen just to see Kieran and Thomas sitting at the table as Elizabeth sat in the tiny chair upon it. And there was Allister, trying his best to keep the boys in one spot as he tried to feed them and the baby.

"Now come on boys, eat for uncle. Yer mum and da didn't give me any issues when they were little, why are you?"

"It's yucky." Thomas replied.

"It looks like someone ate it already." Kieran added.

"Oh, come on boys, it's haggis. Makes strong men out of ya." he shot at them as Elizabeth gave a squeal of upset, "I hear ya princess, I'm going. Yell at yer brother."

Siobhan laughed at the sight of him, he was trying so hard yet was losing the battle from the get go. Walking over, she gave the small seat a gentle rock as the baby gave soft whimpers and took the bottle from Allister, gaining his attention.

"Oh Siobhan, I didn't realize you were awake."

"Hello Siobhan!" the two boys shouted, making Elizabeth cry.

"Hello boys." she said, lifting the baby up, "Now listen to your uncle."

She made her way over to the free chair as she cradled Elizabeth, her own motherly instincts kicking in as the little girl latched to the bottle with ease, filling her belly as he continued the boys.

"Now see, she said to eat for me, so be good-OI! Don't you fed that to Duchess you wee-" Allister dove over the table and grabbed the plate as Thomas tried to feed it to the awaiting corgi below.

"Ye're asking for it." he warned, "Ya either eat that or I make ya eat yer da's cooking."

Thomas became wide-eyed and began to nibble on the haggis upon the plate, eyeing the counter where a small container laid. Allister gave a stern look to Kieran as the boy looked at him in worry, "You too."

Sure enough, both boys dug into their plates. Not uttering a word as Allister stood there with a triumphant smile upon his face. Siobhan laughed as she patted the baby's back, shaking her head at him.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

"You?"

"Why me now?"

"It's because you're funny looking." Kieran poked as Thomas laughed at his joke.

"Keep it up and I'll place those scones in front of ya."

The boy went serious as he dove back into the meal. She laughed once more, wondering how bad Arthur's cooking really was. Before long, both boys were done as she rocked Elizabeth to sleep in her arms. Allister walked up to her just to place a sweet kiss to her head.

"Thank ya Siobhan. I needed that wee bit of help."

"I heard."

"Look, be honest, do ya think I was too hard on you earlier?"

She wasn't sure what to think at first but the more she let it sit, the more it came clear, "No."

"No?"

"No, you weren't. It was what I think I needed." she confessed, "I never really sat back and looked at life. There were times I just wanted it all to end but never really saw the source of the pain except myself. You proved a lot in that moment then I ever had in my life. So really, thank you Allister. For everything."

His eyes widened at her words, mouth slightly agape and a small lining of hope crossing his features as he smiled, "Well then, you're welcome lassie. So, my next question, are ya ready to help yerself?"

Puzzling on the thought, she knew she had to. There was nothing else she really could do except continue down on the path of pain and hurt that she was on and all that would do is drive Allister away.

"Yea. I am."

"That's good to hear that." he said, giving a small chuckle.

"What's funny now?" she asked.

"Nothing really." he smiled down at her, "Just loving how you look wrapped in tartan."

Siobhan giggled at him as he gave her a quick kiss. Yes, she was finally ready to get help.


	6. Chapter 6

Siobhan felt her body twitch and shake as she tried not to lose herself once more. Since the other day, she was fighting. Fighting demons that clawed at her mind and body, her own body raging against her as she tried to eat and slow herself down from her old routines. Yet it was nearly killing her.

She felt her heart racing against her chest as she tried to calm her mind down along with the rising bile sitting at the top of her throat. She wanted to let go so bad, to end what she was feeling. No, there was no end. All that would do is set her back from her last record of time and issues. And with it, a notch closer to being sent away.

"Holding up?" she heard someone ask.

It wasn't hard to think who, she knew the stern medical voice throughout the days as she tried her damnedest to end this issue.

"So far."

"You are doing good, I can't complain." Juliet said sitting beside her as Elizabeth grunted in anger at her, "Fussy girl."

Siobhan smiled at the girl, reaching her hand over to her to tickle her toes, "It's stressful in here."

"Yes, and she senses it my dear. Which is why I'm telling you to relax." the woman reminded, "Please, why don't you speak with Marie and Marissa, they're willing to help you over the computer and speak with you that way."

"It's complicated."

"Complicated or scared?"

"Juliet-"

"Don't."

Siobhan stared at the woman, the strict gaze of medical and mother instincts laid in those eyes, "Fine, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"It really. It's hard to explain. There's a part of me that wants to face this and then there's another part that's screaming at me to run away and never look back. I'm trying, really I am. It's just..."

She trailed off as she felt herself sink deeper within herself, a small voice in her head asking for Allister and his comfort.

"It's the unknown."

"Pardon?" her head shot up.

"The unknown, that's what you're afraid of." Juliet replied, "I was that way after Damian."

"Damian?"

Juliet gave a small sigh, "Yes, Damian. He was my first boyfriend and he made an impact on me so deep I thought that I would never escape. It took a long time to get out of it, that hole that was made. There are times I have to hold Arthur to me to just anchor myself to the present when he raises his voice. I know he's not mad at me and lord he would die before hurting me, but there is that little voice that tells you otherwise. That's the unknown. That is what you are afraid of."

She was right. Like 'nail on the head by the hammer' right. Siobhan sat back in her seat, letting her words sit in and roll in her mind. She was afraid of what was to come, that something could send her back or that things weren't what she thought it would be.

"Know this," Juliet began, "Allister is as strong as it gets. Not saying my husband isn't, but when it comes to things like this, he has a better hold than the others. It's why he holds his head higher. He watched as their mother faded and took on the roll as guardian to them all, doing whatever he thought was right for them. Yes, there were wars between them all and some bitter nastiness here and there, but look at them all today. Every Kirkland, either by Britannia or by colony. They stand strong together, no matter the fight."

Siobhan smiled, "Thank you Juliet."

"You're welcome dear." she replied, "I always believe there is a time when you need someone to point you in the right direction to get where you need to."

With a light giggle, Siobhan hugged her and kissed Elizabeth's head, giving a final thanks before leaving the room. She was right, this family was stronger than she had ever witnessed. Not that she saw many. But it was how they all held onto one another that made it amazing to her, every story he told her, every piece of history. Good and bad. It was the fact that they came together as one in the end. Some had to grow up while others had to fall, yet when it happened they were there. To pick them up. To wipe the tears. To tell them it was ok and that things would look better. That was what she wanted, and now she was becoming a part of it.

"Uncle Allister, don't cheat!" she heard Kieran yell at him.

"I'm not cheating!" he shouted at him, "Ye're the one in the tree, throwing conkers at me."

"I thought you boys were playing blind man's bluff?" she saw Carine walking up to them.

"Oi we were." Allister explained as he tossed Carine a chestnut, "Then the wee beastie went up the tree as I was it and started chucking them at me."

Two more nailed him in the back of the head as he yelped in pain, "See!"

Carine laughed as she did, finally stepping outside and seeing the family playing. Allister walked back over to the tree in a huff as he looked up at his nephew.

"Look here, the last thing ya want is me getting yer scrawny arse and letting ya have it." he warned him as more rustling came about, "Who else is up there with you?"

Two more nuts came to his forehead, finally the source in sight making her and Carine laugh harder as Ian tried to stop Thomas from climbing the tree.

"Arthur!" he shouted, finally climbing up the tree.

Ian ran to the other side as Kieran hung off the branch, laughing as his uncles attempted to fight one another. A slew of Gaelic curses flew from both as English found itself in the mix as well. A small tug of an aching pain hit her sides as she realized how hard she was laughing at the two men as Juliet came out.

"For the love of god, you two, get down before you get seriously hurt!" she yelled at the two men as it fell upon deaf ears, until a snap of a branch echoed the yard.

Before they knew it, the two men fell from the tree and nearly on top of one another as they laid upon the ground, slowly catching their lost breaths.

"See, I told you to get down. Now look at you." Juliet scolded, "Kieran. Thomas. Let this be a lesson, don't follow their behaviors."

"He started it!"

"Can't help you suck at playing games."

"Least I'm the bigger one in this case."

"In what fantasy world?"

"Come on boys really, bringing dick size in?" Juliet questioned.

"Oh, they wish." Carine noted.

"Like you'd know." Arthur said to her.

"I've seen you all naked before. Believe me, none of you are sporting swords between your legs. More like daggers and for some of you a penny whistle." she smirked at Allister.

Siobhan nearly doubled over in laughter as Juliet tried to hold hers back, even Arthur was laughing on the ground as Allister stood there with his mouth open.

"Oi, what give you right to be that mean to me?"

"I'm your sister, that's my right."

Siobhan shook her head as she watched the two continue to banter and pick on one another as Connor and Arthur added their share in as well. This. This right here was what she dreamed of and wanted most. With her mind set, she felt the urge to walk the calming streets she was beginning to call home. Giving a quick nod, both Juliet and Carine waved her away as they spoke to the boys and tried to keep Arthur and Allister from trying any dirtier tricks to one another.

The gentle rays of the finally visible sun gave her a pep in her walk as she went by shops and people she greeted every day. Warm smiled and hellos graced her as she made her round about the area. Peaceful. And there was no real call to the demons within her when she did this. Although she was walking, so exercising was keeping it at bay for that time, but it just felt good to her. Sweet and savory scents of the cafes and small shops made her pause as she took them in, something she struggled to do before.

After speaking with Allister and telling him everything and attempting to fix herself, it was as if a small gate was opened for her and that she could do more than she thought she could. So much had become of her in that small-time frame yet it felt like monstrous bounds.

A cold chill ran up her spine, one that she couldn't place her finger on yet bothered her immensely. The sensation in her throat came back with a vengeance as she tried to find the reason, only to feel like she was being watched.

"Siobhan?" she heard someone call to her.

Turning her head, she saw Mrs. McIntyre come towards her, a small flower in hand as her face was puzzled.

"Hello, sorry I was a little lost in thought."

"That's quite alright dearie, now don't be alarmed, but I want ta ask ya something."

That didn't sound good, "Ok?"

"I had a man come into me shop earlier and ask if I had seen a woman. She was on a magazine and I knew right away it was ya. I lied and said no. He got horribly angry with me, said I lied and I needed to tell him where ya were. I refused, but I swear he's been driving around." she said, making the fear rise in Siobhan, "But would ya happen to have a clue who he is?"

She couldn't answer. Couldn't even if she tried as she began to shake. "Oh lass, I didn't mean to give ya a fright. I guess ya do know him and want nothing to do with him. Come on Siobhan, why don't ya wait in me shop as ya wait for someone?"

Fight or flight was racing in her veins, and she was leaning towards flight. Flight back to the house, back to the family. Back to Allister.

"No, it's alright thank you though." Siobhan quietly dismissed herself from Mrs. McIntyre, "I can make it back to the house fine. There's enough people around that I don't worry about that."

"But Siobhan, I already called Allister." but she paid no heed to the woman as she went up the street.

Her legs burned as she nearly ran back to the house, the sensation of eyes and the chill never left her as she continued her way. She thought of taking a detour. Trying her best to escape the fear welling up in her as the street sign came to sight. The sounds of his yelling and the men he sent her two filled her head. The overwhelming shouts and anger making her cringe as she tried to move faster. The world was becoming blurry between her head and her own tears as her stomach lurched forward, demanding once more from her as her body screamed at her to stop, yet she could. Wouldn't, not until she was holding him.

She could hear shouting yet it seemed so far away and drown out as the sound of an engine grew louder behind her. Something told her to move, to run and escape, but she didn't have the muscle or the energy to do it. Finally, she lifted her head for a brief second just to see the two shop owners ahead of her, wide-eyed and fearful as they tried to run to her. It was as if the world was stuck in slow motion as she caught his red hair and sharp face as he turned the corner, the same look of fear crossing his face as the owners. Only then did the world finally catch up to her, just to have it go dark with blinding white pain throughout her body and the sound of tires screeching over her. And then, there was nothing.

Her heart felt heavy and weak, along with her body as her stomach nearly screamed at her to end the pain within. Her head was pounding as the bright lights pummeled down on her. All she wanted to do was shut it all away.

Flashes of white and shouting came to her head as people and items of medical staff came to her sights. Yelling and fighting echoing her ears as she felt her body reenact the scenes before her. She was fighting people, getting them off her as she tried to escape them, to do what she needed yet they restrained her. Told her to listen and do as told or be sedated while her body healed.

Siobhan's eyes flew open as the images slowed down and she took in her place. Well, not her place. The white walls and beeping as a voice over a PA said enough to her of her location. Something serious happened and she hadn't the foggiest clue as to what it was. Her left hand was oddly warm as her right felt stiff by her side. Looking down, she realized why.

"Allister." she said lightly, noticing her voice. "Allister."

The ruffle of red moved slightly as he raised his head off the bedside, his eyes landing on hers, "Siobhan."

He bolted upright, grasping her face as he kissed the daylights out of her and peppered her with butterfly ones, "Oh lass, ye're finally here."

"I changed, didn't I?"

"Aye, ya did." he replied as stray tears fell from his greens, "I damn well thought I lost ya. I was never more scared until that point."

"Oh Allister, it's al-" she paused as she tried to lift her hand to wipe his tears, only she was stopped.

Looking down, she saw her hand strapped down to the metal siding as a wave of unease filled her as the visions came back to her head.

"Allister?"

"It's ok, it's ok, I promise." he said, "Just answer me this, what do you remember?"

She thought for a moment, letting the days come to her. From the first time in Scotland to walking up the street as a car...a car. Tires screeching above her as the shouts of people filled the air. The doctors and nurses coming in and telling her to listen, then it was blurry.

"I was hit by a car I think. I must've hurt my head badly then, the doctors and nurses told me to listen and do as told. Was I a danger to anyone?"

His eyes said everything. It had to be bad, she could just see it within them. Hell, what did she do to herself or him and the family. God how could she, she must've hurt them all badly if that was the case. She felt her stomach lurch up as she tried to hold it down.

"No, no lass don't." he said cupping her face, "Not that again."

Swallowing down her nerves and the urges, she looked up at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Allister gave a deep, pained sigh, "The thought was that after ya change, ailments to the body become obsolete and disappear. But it mustn't work with mental ones."

She stated at him, taking in what he said as a simple question came to mind, "How long have I been here?"

"Almost a week."

"But why don't I-"

"Memory loss due to the accident and with anorexia and bulimia, ya have a higher chance of forgetting things. With it as well, your heart nearly went into arrhythmia and your kidneys got weaker. Right after you got in here, you were up and about trying to purge yer body after doctors gave you fluids. It was to the point you were ripping out the IV's, saying it was making ya fat. She didn't want to strap you down, but ya gave Juliet no choice."

So, she did cause issues, she just couldn't remember it. Shit, now what? She pondered the thought as he undid the straps, freeing her hands just to have them wrap around his neck as he pulled her into a hug.

"Allister?" she asked, "What now?"

Silence as his grip on her grew tighter, not a good sign. "Allister?"

"Please Siobhan, don't be mad at me." he whispered against her shoulder.

"Al?"

He lifted his head, looking at her as he took a shaky breath, "You're good to leave today but I don't have you coming home. Mattie and Marissa have agreed with Juliet and Marie that you should stay with them to get the help for this. I don't have what it takes to push you through this medically."

She felt herself begin to break as he tried to comfort her, "Please, mo ghaol. Listen, it's to help ya I promise. I don't want to lose you but if you don't get the help I still have a chance of losing ya. Please, for me Siobhan. Please."

The salty, wet tears fell from his cheeks onto her as he tried to comfort her. She knew it was bad before, but not that bad. Maybe he was right and it was the only way that she could do it.

"Ok."

"What?"

"Ok Allister. I'll go." she heard her voice quiver under her tears.

"Tapadh leat." he wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you, Siobhan."

She felt her own tears fall as she gripped him harder to her, praying deep within herself that she was doing the right thing for them.

"It's ok, I promise that." he assured her, "Now look, once you are where ya should be health wise, I'll take ya where ever you want in Scotland. Hell, I'll take an entire year away from government bullshit and spend every second with you if ya want."

"Ya promise?"

"Of course, lassie, I do." he kissed her head, "As long as you fit in one of the dresses I send along."

"Dresses?"

"You are about the same size as Mary and Agnes. You fit it, but you need to fill them in. You pick any one of your choice and if you fit and fill it completely, I'll take you everywhere you want."

She pondered on his deal as something came to her, "Ok, I agree. But I want to meet ya in the highlands and I want you in that kilt you have. All traditional then."

He smiled at her, "Ya got yerself a deal Siobhan."

Before long, she was in the air terminal as the announcement for her flight was called over. She was shaking in fear as she held her backpack close to her, wanting to flee to a restroom or just back to the house.

"It's alright lassie. Mattie and Marissa are waiting for ya in Nova Scotia with Alec in tow. Once there and working on all this, then you can be back home faster." he whispered in her ear as he gave her a hug from behind.

She spun around and looked at him, "Are ya sure?"

"Positive." he smiled lightly at her, "Besides, ya get lonely and want me near, I'm just a call away and I packed ya some things to remember me by, plus a wee gifty."

"Really?" she giggled.

"Aye, don't want my fair maiden forgetting me."

"Now that won't happen. How could I forget my great archer?"

He chuckled at her as his arms encased her again, pulling her close. She felt his lips capture hers as she melted against him. How warm and comforting he was. She was lost right there, against his body and skin. She could feel his love and happiness pour through him as they kissed one another.

The PA called her flight once more, the harsh reality that she was leaving the country she called home. Pulling apart, she saw the true emotion behind his eyes as he forced a smile for her. She wanted to crumble there but she knew she had to keep it together and get the help like he said. It was all that was left for her, and the sooner it was done, the sooner she'd be home.

"Well lass, you don't want to miss yer flight." he said, "I'll be waiting for ya like ya said. Remember our promises."

"Of course." she grabbed a quick kiss, finally walking away from him, "I'll let you know I made it ok. I'll see you soon."

Then she walked away. She didn't look back, she knew if she did, it'd be pointless. She had to get to the seat, to get herself there before it was too late. Once upon the plane, she found her spot and made herself comfortable, just to feel the tears sting her eyes again.

"Oh lassie, are ya alright?" someone beside her asked.

Siobhan looked over and saw an elderly woman looking her over, "Oh I'm fine. Just..."

"Leaving a loved one?"

"Aye. It's needed though."

The woman eyed her once more as a thought came to her, "You are getting help across the sea I presume."

Siobhan couldn't open her mouth, she'd either bawl or throw up, and at that moment, it was leaning toward both. She gave a simple nod to her as she tried to calm down.

"Oh now, it's alright. You made the biggest leap here. Ye're getting the help and doing what ya can to get better. And ya know someone here loves you dearly to let you go get the help. If you keep them in yer thoughts, things will be good for ya."

Siobhan nodded to her as Allister's words came to her head. Opening her pack, she pulled out the familiar tartan blanket within as his scent lifted to her nose just to feel something within it. Unfolding the blanket, Siobhan giggled as a small plush fell out upon her lap.

"Oh my." the woman exclaimed and laughed, "Ya have Nessie there. Ya truly have a Scots on yer arm then."

She laughed as she held the bluish-green monster to her chest. He wasn't wrong, he would always be there, even so far away. As the plane moved away from the airport, she felt a bit more of confidence come to her as the new future laid before her. Now she had more reason to keep her head up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, you got this. You've made it this far, so just do this last thing and you're back home." Siobhan thought to herself as she tied the last string to the bikini Marissa handed to her.

Two months. Two months of non-stop working on herself. Two months of proper workouts and eating. Two months of an emotional roller coaster with the two women. And now, here she was. She knew she did well, could feel it within her but her mind was still telling her she was too much. She pushed the voice away as she let out an exaggerated breath.

"You are fine sweetie." Jenny said to her.

This woman was a god in her mind. She dealt with her outburst and ugliness as she sobbed out everything, fought with her for what she wanted and thought, and after it all the woman smiled at her and just continued doing what was needed.

"She's right, you know." she heard Marissa add as she came into the room.

"I know, but..."

"You are thinking too much." Jenny interrupted her, "Just relax. You have made huge strides in your recovery to the point that a visit to your local psychiatrist and nutritionist is all you need and you will be just fine. Now all you have to do is look in the mirror."

That right there was her fear. Seeing the 'new' her as she faced old demons with both women beside her. Siobhan gave a small nod as she walked over to the tall mirror, her eyes tightly shut as Marissa's hand came to her arm, tugging her lightly to her proper spot.

"Alright Siobhan, you ready?" she asked her.

"In some ways yes, and others no. But I might as well get it over with."

She felt both their hands on her back and arms as they tried to calm her down. It was a good thing she asked them to remove all the mirrors from the room she was placed in along with never speaking of the scale when weighed but now it was time to face it all. Opening her eyes, she looked before her to see the result, but it wasn't the mirror in front of her face.

"What the?" she exclaimed.

"Just something you need to see." Jenny said holding the photo in front of her.

Looking at the piece, she realized the woman within it, "It's my mother."

"Yes, it is." Marissa said pulling the cloth down, "And you look just like her now."

Finally looking up, she saw it. There in the mirror was her mother, well, her to be honest. They weren't kidding for her looking like her. The same eyes and hair, even the fair skin. But what came out to her most was how their bodies were alike. Siobhan handed the photo back to Jenny as she looked harder at herself. It was different yet, something in her told her this was really her. Her cheeks were rosy and full and her eyes were no longer dark. Her breasts seemed larger as her fingers no longer fit within her ribs as her smooth belly hid away her hip bones along with her thighs slightly touched one another. It was almost a whole different person.

"So, this is how I am to be?" she asked.

"Yes sweetie, you are exactly where you need to be in every aspect."

"Really? So, no more gaining or such?" she watched as both woman nodded, just to turn and look at herself again, "I have a butt, and my thighs touch."

"That's normal. You're a woman my dear." Jenny said, "You are technically designed to have a body like this. Besides, most men like this. Am I right Marissa?"

"Matthew is a good man and keeps himself reserved." Marissa chided her.

"Uh-huh, says the woman that when he grabs her ass, they disappear for a good bit." Jenny chuckled, "Taking a guess that is why this bun is in the oven."

Siobhan laughed as Marissa gave her the finger as she rummaged through her luggage, "So now that you are where you are, now gotta choose."

She smiled at her as she held up the gowns, it was here. And all she could think about was going back home.

The brisk air surrounded her as she walked up the hill pulling the tartan closer, so far from what she saw as Connor brought her up here, it was gorgeous. She followed up the path, knowing he'd be waiting. According to Connor, he was practically dancing with the fact that she was coming home, running out the door to get ready and meet her where he promised. And there she was now. On the very path he walked to meet him and finally hold him.

The scent of cigarettes and scotch came to her as she turned the way, just to be taken aback with the sight. Low and behold, there was Allister. Watching over the land as his white shirt hung loosely on him and his kilt, oh god that kilt. Never would she have thought a kilt would turn her on but on him it was, well pantie dropping. His red tresses moved about on his head as the breeze moved the shirt and kilt around his body. Dear god he was handsome. Slowly making her way, she took in every aspect of him. From the gentle slopes of his neck to the strong muscles that hid under taut skin on his arms and legs, she awed over every inch of him. And with it, she felt herself grow warmer as well.

"Allister?" she called to him.

He turned to face her, only to stop and stare at her, his mouth hanging open as she came up to him. The silence was slowly getting to her as he gawked at her, her heart raced against her chest as the overwhelming thought of being what her father said. She started backing away as her fear rose up.

"Oi, no lassie, no. Siobhan." he said, racing up to her, "Lass it's ok. I just wasn't expecting... wow."

"I hope that's a good wow."

"It is Siobhan." he kissed her head, "Yer really...I just...wow."

She laughed at him as he stumbled over his words, "Better than you thought? Shall I give a twirl?"

He gave a child-like nod as she spun around. She was glad she chose the blue tartan dress, it matched him as it floated around her. His eyes never left her as his smile grew wider and his cheeks flushed a light pink. She felt the same for herself as her own thoughts clouded her mind.

"Got to say, ya look great like that lass."

"Thank you. Took a while but I'm finally there. As you said, if I filled in the dress. So here I am."

He chuckled at her as she finally stopped, it was then she realized how hot she was feeling. Something she slowly was getting used to after talking with Marissa. For those years before, she never really knew how her body worked or what it was all really like, yet after having that three hour talk with her, she was more than curious to truly dive into that world.

Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the deep muscle that laid beneath him as his own gathered her and pulled her against him. Before she could blink, his lips came to hers, claiming her in a deep, passionate kiss. Her mind swam in the feeling, wanted to stay under that warm comfort that was his love and care. She felt heat rush to her lower belly as her legs gave a small tremble, a small moan escaped from her throat as he pressed against her harder.

Breaking the kiss, she felt his hips against her as his body heat wrapped around her more, "I got to say Allister, you are quite nice in a kilt. So, is it true what lies underneath?"

He smirked at her, "Curious lassie?"

"More of something else. Something that I never really knew." she said, pulling him down to her again, "Claim me as yours, Scotland."

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as she said that. She hoped that she didn't go too far with him, yet it was the truth. She wanted to experience the real thing, real love and real passion, not the painful hell that she knew too well.

"You sure Siobhan?"

"Yes, I am."

"But lass, are ya sure after-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, just to drag it down to his chest, "I am very sure."

His lips smashed against hers as he backed her towards the small cottage at the end of the way. Her heart raced as her body was trembling in anticipation and growing in warmth. His hands roamed over her back and sides as his tongue slipped past her lips, dancing along with her own. This, this was much different from the past. There was more there, he wasn't animalistic or forceful. He was wanting, comforting, his movements calm yet hungry and it just drove her more to the desire that lied ahead.

His mouth left hers as he moved down her neck, "Oh Allister."

"Fuck Siobhan." he moaned against her neck, just to stop moving all together, "I don't think we'll make it to the cottage."

Before she could say anything, she felt the tartan blanket leave her shoulders as he lifted her into the air just to lay her against the soft ground beneath them. Oddly, this was more thrilling and exciting than she thought it would be as he held himself above her.

"Allister, won't someone see?"

He kissed her once more as he laid his body against her own, molding perfectly with her, "There's no one in sight Siobhan, Connor was the only one that was here and as you saw, he left. And I watched him leave and no one else came in, before or after ya. We're alone."

He traced her neck as he nipped and kissed each spot he could, pulling moans out of her she never knew could make. Her hands traced his back as she tried to cling onto him, feeling the pure powered under his skin as he moved along her neck and shoulder just to move along her collar and up the other side.

"If ya change yer mind, just say-"

She grabbed his face to make him look at her, "If ya think I'm backing out, think again. I spoke long and hard with Marissa for this stuff and I'm not backing away now."

Pulling him to her, she kissed him, letting her tongue tangle with his as he let out a throaty groan. His hands roamed her chest, gently pulling down the blouse as the cool air kiss the tops of her breasts, making her gasp in shock.

His mouth left hers and places hot and needy kisses to the exposed flesh before him, her head swam in the feelings that surrounded her. So, strange yet amazing as his hands fully exposed her and his lips caught a pert bud. She mewled in pleasure as he played, kneading and teasing her body as he moved to the other, repeating his play.

"Allister." she breathed out as the blouse went back to its original spot just to see him move lower on her body.

"Nothing to worry over lassie, just warming ya up for me." he said lifting the skirting up over her thighs.

His fingers gently graced her thighs as she laid there in a pure bliss, feeling and wanting everything he was giving. She felt him pull down her panties just to feel his breath against her skin. Her body felt conscious as he was below her, a small well of unease filling her as his hand traced around her core.

"You alright Siobhan?"

"Aye. Reminding myself it's you." she told him.

His touch was so much different then all of theirs. So, gentle and yearning as theirs were violent and needy. She knew he wanted to make this good, so by damn she was letting those thoughts disappear. Although every thought left her as she felt his tongue slide up her slit. She nearly screamed in wonder and pleasure as he lapped at her, adding his fingers to her core, scissoring and curling them.

She was ready to lose her damn mind just to feel the world go cold around her. Shooting her eyes open, she looked up to see him lifting the kilt up slightly as his hips aligned with hers. She moaned in want as she felt his tip at her entrance, the sheer anticipation was making her hotter and wetter as he just sat there.

"I'll be easy on ya mo ghaol." he said, slowly easing into her.

He was more than she could've thought and was glad he was slowly doing as he said. He was thicker and longer than any of the men she had in the past. She nearly white-knuckled his arms as she gripped onto him for all that she was worth as she finally felt him hilted all the way in, hearing him let out a strained sigh.

"I'm so yelling at Carine now." she breathed out.

"Why's that?"

"She lied." she replied, seeing him cock his head in curiosity, "That day you boys fought in the tree and she said ya all were small."

She heard him give a small laugh as he slowly moved out of her and sliding back in ever so gently. He was reaching spot she never knew existed as she threw her head back in pleasure. Her fingers threading within his hair, lifting her gaze back to him.

"It's not a penny-whistle, nor a dagger." she got out, "It's truly the sword of Scotland."

That set him off. His hips sped up and drove harder and deeper into her as his lips covered hers. She gripped onto him as hard as she could, yet felt herself sliding away from the world around her. It was amazing. His hands held onto her shoulders as his body pressed into hers, covering and flooding her of him. This wasn't fucking, nor casual sex; this was being made love to and she didn't want it to end.

Siobhan felt herself lifting away from her body as her core grew hotter and tighter. His hands grabbed hold of her own as he held them down beside her head, his lips slowly moving down her neck. She tried to keep her eyes open, to see him as he made love to her yet she couldn't, it was easier to dive into the feeling of him thrusting into her, kissing her, touching her, loving her, everything that was around her was euphoric and awing.

She whined against him as she tried to move her hands, wanting to hold onto him, to feel his body as she memorized each inch of him. Finally, he let her go as her hands grabbed onto his shirt, roaming over the muscle plain that was his torso and back, feeling it flex and relax under her tips. She heard him give a light gasp and moan as her fingers graced down his chest.

"Ya know yer a horrible tease?" he said, slowing his pace to an ungodly and agonizing thrust.

"Allister." she whined.

This was cruelty, she felt every inch of him dragging in and out of her. Gliding along her walls as she tried to get him to move faster, only to deny her the want. She knew he was taking his time as he smiled down at her, sheathing himself all the way in just to pull back and repeat the play. She lifted her hips up against his, taking him all the way to the point she could feel him within her belly. He let out a gruntled moan and began his original play that she demanded from him.

She fell back into that wondrous world as she felt that foreign heat boil up once more. His fingers traced her cheeks and combed in her hair as she stared down at her, his lustrous green eyes spoke volumes that words couldn't compare.

"Tha gaol agam ort Siobhan." he whispered to her.

Siobhan couldn't believe her ears, those words. Oh, those words and in his tongue too. How beautiful it was to hear it, a simple I love you, yet it felt like god came down and touched her heart and blessed her with eternal happiness as tears filled her eyes.

"Tha gaol agam ort ro Allister."

He kissed her, passion and love filling her as his hips became sporadic and her own belly and core growing tighter and hotter. She hung on, waiting for the snap that she was told would come, to fall in it and feel like a whole new person. And did it ever.

Before she could gather her thoughts, she felt her body tighten in every corner and flood with sensual and mind blowing heat as she felt her core crash around him. There was no way she could silence her release as it overcame her, just to hear him groan and pause above her. The pulsing sensation felt like it lasted forever as she laid there, finally having him nearly collapse atop of her as they caught their breaths. She was awe-struck, she really did it in her own want and real desire and it was the greatest thing she could have ever done.

Opening her eyes, she saw him looking down at her as he gave a slacked jaw smile to her, "So lass, what do ya think of that?"

She laughed at him, "I liked it. A lot to be exact, especially the result at the end."

"What you mean by that?"

She smiled as she saw it finally come to him, just to laugh as he threw his fist triumphantly in the air, "Scotland claimed his keep."

Laughter filled the air as a cool breezed touched her bare legs, causing a small shiver to roll through her.

"Alright Siobhan, best we get to the cottage." he said, moving from her, "Besides, there is one more thing to do to fully finish your recovery."

She knew he was right, had planned it with him after she could call. Giving a light nod, she was truly ready to let go.

Number. Calories. Amounts and more. That's all she saw as she stared down at the little notebook in her hands. It was the one thing she didn't take along when she was being treated. It was something that both Jenny and Marissa said would help her let go and grow even stronger with Allister as well, so she waited for that day, for this exact moment really.

The voice yelled at her to write down what it needed and what she had to do to keep her numbers where they were to be, but a new one overcame it as she looked at the old thing.

"Ya alright mo ghaol?" she heard him enter the room.

"Aye, just thinking."

She felt him slide behind her on the floor, rubbing her back and arms as she stared at it. His hand came over hers, giving a light squeeze of reassurance, giving her the last boost she needed.

Looking at the fire before them, she gave a small smile and tossed the notebook into the flames, listening to it hiss and crack as the damning thing burned to nothing within.

"Now lass, you are free."

"I was free when you sent me to Canada."

"That day was hard."

"Aye it was but I had my reminders."

She felt him smile against her shoulder, "Glad ya liked Nessie."

"According to Juliet and Ian, you Kirkland's dabble in magic and see creatures, true?"

"What you asking to see Nessie?"

"Maybe."

"One day, but first I want to hold you and love on ya."

She sunk into him as his arms wrapped around her again, hearing his steady heartbeat and the same sweet melody he hummed to her when she told him of her past. If every night was to be like this with him, she would be just happy with that, but there was one thing that she did want to have.

"Something on yer mind Siobhan?"

She hummed lightly, "Just something I want one day."

"Oh, and that is?"

She turned around and sat herself upon his lap, taking his face between her hands and placing a sweet kiss to those lips of his just to pull away and smile, "A wee bairn."

She watched as his eyes lit up, pure joy written in his face as her words came to him, "Really?"

Giving a nod, she felt him hug her tight as he let out an excited whoop, only to lift her up and carry her to the bedroom. Siobhan laughed at his antics, knowing that he was more than excited for what she asked and that there would be little sleep that night, truly now as Edinburgh was back home in Scotland.


	8. Chapter 8

So much had changed for her since her change and recovery. She learned what it was to be a capital and the strengths behind it, plus everything that was ensuing with the war outside the borders. She met and gained new friends as more capitals and cities came to be and the last two were amazing on their own.

She could still feel the fear of the group as the Axis and Allies gave themselves up to them, leaving their families behind to protect them, yet the girls didn't stay behind for that and she was glad to be a part of that and helping them. Going through the old house where Allister and Carine kept old war items and weapons was almost exciting, knowing she was helping end the war in some way. And sure enough, the Axis and Allies finished Genesis as the girls rescued everyone that was captured and held prisoner. After that, things were simpler, easier, and full of everyday excitements.

Siobhan was still surprised with herself. Her eating and exercising were perfect as she and Allister decided to get away from the city itself and be upon the Loch and enjoy that point of Scotland. She was also surprised with how her body changed with her change as well, including not feeling pain during certain moments and just feel the tension and contracting of her body.

"Alright Siobhan, almost there, just one last one and we meet our little one." Allister coached her on as she took another breath in.

She knew she was tired after the hour of work she was doing yet felt nothing as she beared down again, she could hear him speaking but didn't listen as she envisioned the baby in her arms. She had to be close now, just had to be, there was no way- tiny cries filled the air as she heard him gasp in awe.

"That's it, Siobhan, ya did it. Ya did it mo ghaol!" he gave an excited laugh as he exclaimed, "And it's a girl! 'Tis a wee lassie!"

Her eyes widened in excitement as she looked down at him as he wrapped the baby in a towel from the side of the tub, just to place her upon her chest. Siobhan held her to her chest as she looked down at the little scrunched up face, she didn't know what to say or do as she looked at the little girl except cry.

"Oh god, you're so beautiful. Oh, my god." she somehow choked out as Allister lifted the towel for a moment.

"And finally." he said as he tied the cord and cut it, "All done."

She felt him lay his head upon her shoulder as he looked at the baby with her, his own tears slipping past his eyes. It was hard to believe that she was finally there, laying in her arms as Allister took her little hand with his own finger.

"Hello lassie." he whispered to her as she let out a tired whimper.

"I think she's tired."

"After all that, both of ya are tired."

Siobhan felt exhaustion fill her yet she was too awe-struck with her daughter to even think of sleep. She just wanted to hold her close as she checked her over and just loved her.

"Ten fingers and ten toes, a healthy belly and button nose." she rhymed as Allister chuckled at her just to pet her head and seeing the tuffs upon her, "Oh lord, she's a red like you. Another with a temper."

"Oi now, that's more Carine than me and speaking of her, she's going to go nuts when she realizes that it's a girl." he told her.

"I know." she chuckled at him, "Still got to think of a name?"

She heard him give a small laugh as she glanced up at him, "Well, I didn't think that far actually."

"Goofy man." she smiled at him just to turn and look back at her daughter, "How about Blair?"

"Blair?" he repeated.

"Aye. It's Scottish, isn't it?"

"Aye, but why not Irish like you?"

"I like Blair and I think her middle should be Maeve." she knew he'd react to that one more.

"Maeve?" she could hear the slight tremble in his voice, "Britannia- I mean, my mother's name?"

"Why not? You all said she'd would've loved to be with you all and seeing the grandchildren, so why not one named after her?"

She watched the emotions roll behind his greens as he kissed her, then their little girl, "Blair Maeve Kirkland, yea I like the sound of that."

Siobhan smiled at him as she patted Blair's hair, hearing her sigh in content just to feel an ache between her legs, "Alright I'm starting to feel the after effect."

Allister laughed at her as he lifted Blair from her, "Why don't ya get cleaned up and I'll take care of her quick, give ya a moment to relax."

"Sure, it isn't da wanting his own time alone with the baby?"

He gave a small smile as he helped her up and walked into their bedroom. Shaking her head at him, she did as told remembering the family was coming up later that day. As the water ran down her body, she thought of the day so far and how amazing he was. She thought he was joking when he said he would deliver her and that it wasn't his first time, but he proved her wrong. A low rumble came from outside, making her grin as someone else she had learned to love and find great company in.

Cleaned up and dressed, she walked out to see Allister upon the bed, speaking lightly to Blair as she slept in his arms.

"And I'll teach ya archery and you'll be as good a shot as me. And I'll show ya all of Scotland and what it holds, each castle and landmark that holds us together. I'll even teach ya the dances and songs of here, so if anybody tries to challenge ya, you can show them how it's really done. And-"

"Aren't ya gonna let her learn to walk first Allister?" she asked, placing her hand upon his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Siobhan, didn't hear ya come out." he replied, "And I know but I don't think I've ever been this excited."

"I think you need to worry when she's older and boys are-"

"No boys."

"Allister."

"Nope, no boys. She's gonna marry Jesus and be a nun. She won't have any boyfriend."

"You are bad."

"I'm a da that worries of those wandering willies." he explained to her, "I know how boys think, I am one. And it's not the head on our shoulders we use."

Siobhan laughed at him as another low rumble and call came to her, "Alright, alright da, whatever you say. But I do think someone is here to visit."

"Oh!" he said as he got up, "I'll wrap another blanket around her, go on out and see her."

Heading out the back door, she took in the sights of Loch Ness, how vast and calm the waters were and the beautiful wildlife that surrounded them was just wondrous as they hid from the hectic world. The rumble vibrated the deck as she stood against the railing, tapping the wood she let out a small trill of her tongue and waited. The water moved around as something came closer to her and all she could do was smile.

Out popped the head of the nimble beast of the lake, her slick grayish green color came up as her sweet and gentle amber eyes came to her. Her long neck reached over the railing with ease just to place her nose against Siobhan's chest.

"Hello Nessie." she pet her head, "How are you today?"

The creature gave a low hum as her nose left its spot and traveled lower, making Siobhan giggle at her when she realized something was off. For the last months, she came out every day to see the mystical creature and each time Nessie would place her nose upon her growing belly, humming and nuzzling the baby within, yet this time was different.

"What's the matter, Nessie? No baby huh." Siobhan asked her as she heard the door open and close, "Where is it?"

Nessie tilted her head back and forth, trying to figure out where Blair had gone from her, just to turn her head to Allister as he gave a sharp whistle.

"Over here lassie." he said adjusting Blair in his arms and moving the blanket around.

Nessie moved over to him, her nose finally catching the bundle in his arms as she took a sharp breath in. She stood there shocked as they both chuckled at her. Finally, she placed her nose against Blair, taking her in as she hummed once more against her.

"I think she likes her." Siobhan said to him.

"Aye she does, who wouldn't?" he replied as Blair's hand came free of the blankets and right on Nessie's nose, making the creature let a low rumble of content out.

Siobhan stifled a yawn as she watched Nessie bond with Blair, yet Allister caught her, "Alright Nessie, they'll be plenty more days like this for Blair and us. Right now, mam and child need sleep."

Nessie gave a whine as Allister handed Blair to Siobhan, kissing her as he ushered her in, "Oh now don't be that way, the other children are coming to visit, ya love them just as much."

"But it's not the same." Siobhan gave Nessie her voice as she walked in the house.

Allister gave a small laugh as he continued talking with her. Siobhan looked down at her little girl once more, awed at how wonderful life was for her, and how beautiful it still would be.

"Come now man, you have been hiding away in your head since we came here." he heard Jett say, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." he replied as he watched Nessie take all the children around the lake, squeals of excitement and cheers echoing the lands.

"You're lying Allister." Arthur said to him as he flicked his head.

"I'm not lying, there really isn't anything wrong." he reassured them again.

"Then where's Siobhan?" Ian asked, "Having a wee nap before your babby gets here."

He replied with silence as that mornings events rolled through his head, a smile crossing his face as he saw Blair come into the world, right into his hands nonetheless. Nothing could knock him from that marvelous high.

"The baby's here, isn't it?" Connor asked.

Allister couldn't stop himself as the smile on him grew even more, the back deck erupted in cheers and congrats as hands patted his back and hugs from everyone.

"Now you're a true dad." Logan added as he held Trinity close to him, her own belly beginning to show, "So the bigger question is, what is it?"

A high squeal of excitement and happiness echoed inside the house as heavy footfalls came towards the door.

"That sounded like mine." Ian smiled.

Before he could register anything else, Carine wrapped him in a tight bear hug as she kissed his head.

"Thank you!" she cried out as she kissed him again and gave a final tight squeeze, just to dart back into the house.

The family around him stood in awe and silence, wondering if he would say anymore but Ian beat him to it, "It's a girl, isn't it?"

All he did was smile as they all busted out in excitement as Siobhan walked out with Juliet and Carine holding Blair. They all crowed around them as mother and child were reunited just to be doted over by family. The sound of Nessie coming to the porch brought the parents back to the railing as she let the children slide down her neck and onto the wooden platform, just for them to run over and admire their new cousin.

"So, the big beast here likes the little one?" Jett asked him as he slapped his back.

"Really, ya got to ask that?" Allister scoffed at him, hearing Nessie dip under the water for a moment.

Allister shuffled away from the Australian as the children giggled, especially his twins, Carter and Caleb. Jett looked at them as confusion rolled over his face, just for it to be doused as Nessie spat water upon him and a small flame come to his ass from Sax.

"Alright, I get it. You like the baby as you do too." he yelled at the red dragon making his way to Connor's shoulder.

Siobhan laughed as she made her way to his side, seeing his little girl wrapped up in his tartan colors, love and adoration filling him as he held the two of them close to him. Looking around, he saw everyone he had from years before to the present day. Family from Britannia to the families they created with the last few years.

A small whine and sigh caught his attention as his gazed moved to his little girl in his capital's arms, the thought that he had not only Edinburgh but Glasgow as well, lit him with happiness he once thought he would never gain. His eyes left Blair and landed on Siobhan as she smiled up at him. He couldn't help but melt more as he saw Mary's big brave heart and Agnes's keen intelligent mind and in that smile, he also saw William, that same one he would give after rounds of drinks.

Siobhan leaned up and gave him a kiss before he realized it, it broke him from the past as it gave him something else to focus on, something more than his life itself. His family.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
